Beneath The Woods
by iWant2Believe98
Summary: After falling prey to an Alpha, Ari Camp moves back to Beacon Hills in hopes of staying with Laura Hale, a family friend. What happens when she finds Laura's body in the woods? Will Derek get to her before the Alpha does?
1. Pilot, part 1

Welcome to my first ever Fanfiction! Hopefully this will turn out decent. But don't go easy on me just cause I'm new to this! Feel free to leave constructive critisism, as it will only help me get better! You can skip the rest of this AN, if you wish. On with the story!

By the way, if any of you are Maximum Ride fans, you'll notice some similarities (just the name and wolf-ness) of my OC with a certain villian from the book. I totally did not intend for that to happen, sorry! I assure you they are two totally different characters, so ignore that. Also, I'm new to the whole 'spacing of stories' thing. If it looks wrong and awkward, please let me know how to improve that. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, any of it's characters, or anything you recognize. My OC belongs to me, though.

* * *

><p><strong>*Flashback, 5 weeks ago*<strong>

**The piercing sound of a wolf's howl echoed through my ears, coming from no more than a mile away. Extremely close.**

**_Too_ close.**

**Laura Hale grabbed me by the wrist, dragging me into the Hale's old, worn-down house. She rushed me up the stairs, leading me down the hallway until we reached a door that was rotting away. She roughly pushed it open, grabbing a dusty old blanket that was lazily spread across a beat-up bed with the springs sticking out.**

**"Was that the Alpha? Crap, crap, CRAP! This is not good. What are you doing? I-" She cut off my annoying ramble.**

**"Sweetie, this isn't the time. I want you to listen closely." She said, staring at me with her hazel eyes, practically growling her words to express the urgency her tone held.I nodded, swallowing a lump that was forming in my throat, my eyebrows furrowed with worry. She looked me directly in the eye as she spoke.**

**"Wrap yourself up in this blanket." She demanded, quickly handing me the old quilt, covered in dust and spider webs. I did as told, wrapping it all around me until only my eyes were visible. It smelled awful, but I ignored it. **

**"See this bed? You need to hide under it. Stay put, don't move, don't talk, don't even breathe too loudly, alright?" She said, rushed. I nodded, quickly dropping to my hands and knees and crawling under the bed, making sure the blanket was completely covering me.**

**"Stay. If I don't return in an hour, Derek will come get you. Just relax, don't worry about us. Just stay there, and you'll be safe. I promise." She assured.**

**"Who's Derek?" I asked softly.**

**"My brother. You probably met him when you were little. You can trust him, he'll take care of you if I'm not around. Just don't test his temper." Laura explained, giving a slight laugh which I could tell was forced. She began walking slowly towards the door. **

**"Don't worry, little wolf." She told me, using the name she had called me since I was little.**

**"Be careful, Laura." I said quietly, my voice slightly muffled, but she heard with her werewolf hearing.**

**"Everything will be alright. Goodbye, Ari." She said.**

**I peeked out slightly from under the blanket, only to see her bare ankles transform into her wolf form. With one jump, she was out of the room, the door creaking shut behind her. I heard her roar with anger, before the sound of the slamming front door registered in my ears. I waited there, occasionally hearing a howl here and there in the distance, but I couldn't tell who it was coming from.**

**I just hoped and prayed that Laura, and whoever else was fighting against the Alpha, would survive.**

**Almost an hour and a half later, there was still no sign of Laura or her brother. It had been dead silent for at least 45 minutes. I slowly moved the blanket off of myself, crawling out from under the bed. I looked around and listened. The only thing I heard were crickets, chirping faintly every so often out in the night air. I silently walked over to the window, peering out.**

**Nothing.**

**It appeared to be clear, though it was raining slightly. I couldn't stand waiting here any longer, with my mind wondering what exactly had happened to her. I really hoped she was alright. Her brother, too.**

**I made my way downstairs and out the front door, looking around, scanning all over and as far as I could see into the darkness of the woods.**

**Again, nothing.**

**"Laura? ...Laura?" I called quietly. "Derek?" I whispered softly.**

**No response.**

**I walked into the woods, leaves crunching loudly under my sneakers, but that couldn't be helped. I just kept walking, deeper and deeper, occasionally whispering their names.**

**Where were they? Had the Alpha killed them both? I started to panic.**

**Suddenly, I heard a crunch of leaves, and something quickly ran passed me. I caught a glimpse of red eyes glowing in the dark, before they vanished. That was enough to make me freeze in my tracks. I was so pathetic and weak, acting like a scared little pig, making easy prey for the big bad wolf. I was so ashamed of myself.**

**But oh, how I wished this was just a children's story. Too bad it was reality. _Cold, hard reality,_ I thought bitterly.**

**The Alpha. It was here for me. I was going to die. Right here, and right now, and nobody would hear me scream or come to my rescue, because Laura, and Derek?**

**They were dead. I just knew it.**

**Don't get me wrong, here. It's not like I was some useless little damsel in distress. No way, never.**

**It's just that I had no chance against the Alpha, it was way too powerful, especially for a 16 year old Beta-wolf-girl. I was hardly trained, my parents had taught me to hide my werewolf 'powers' or whatever, after we moved away. I only transformed out of anger, or when I couldn't help myself. I was bad at controlling it. So even then I stood no match.**

**That meant I was doomed. That this was the end. I had gotten myself into this crap by walking out of the dang house. Why didn't I just stay put? Gosh, I'm an idiot.**

**_This is just lovely._**

**I let out a deep breath, continuing my walk. No turning back now. There was no way I was going to die a coward. I had to face my fears. I hoped my parents went out the way I was going to. Staring death straight in the eye, showing no signs of fear even though you were screaming on the inside. That was the way I wanted to die, and knowing me (and my obvious stupidity), I'd probably get my wishes.**

**Suddenly, something wet seeped through my thin white sneakers, soaking the fabric right through to my foot. I looked down, my eyes widening. Laying there, right there in front of me, was Laura's dead body.**

_**Half eaten.**_


	2. Pilot, part 2

Part 2! Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Her eyes were staring right up at me, lifeless, just like a dead fish or something. The blood dripping from the bottom of her torso was now seeping through to my foot, staining my left shoe. She looked so helpless and... and dead. Because she was. The girl who I thought of as a big sister, and was my old babysitter, and the girl I trusted with my life, was here in front of me.<strong>

**DEAD.**

**I took a step back, sucking in a gasp of air, my stomach now feeling incredibly sick. I tried not to puke.**

**What would you do in a time like this?**

**Well, I'll tell you what I did. I let out an uncharacteristically girly scream, just like those prissy girls do in horror movies. How cliche.**

**The embarrassing sound coming from my own self was instantly cut off by someone's hand wrapping around my mouth, muffling my scream which soon ended.**

**The person's other arm snaked it's way around my waist, pulling me into a bare chest it felt like. Judging from the killer muscles on this person's arms, I'd say it was obviously a man.**

**And with my luck, I was just sure that it was the Alpha. A.K.A. death, here to murder me. Too bad I couldn't see this dude's face to look him in the eye. There goes my last chance to pick up what was left of my hurt pride.**

**Tonight is just not my night.**

**My eyes widened even more, if possible. I struggled against whoever it was, but it was no use. They were too strong. I was jerked back, away from Laura's body, and was pulled behind a tree.**

**What the crap?**

**Alpha or not, this guy was going to get his face smashed in by none other than moi.**

**"I'm not going to hurt you, but if you scream, the Alpha gets you." A man's voice, deep and vicious, whispered in my ear, his tone cynical. That sounded like a threat. Maybe I should be smart about it and not punch his lights out.**

**Yeah, right.**

**But in a time like this, I was too freaked to do anything. My thoughts were all over the place, as well as any hand-eye coordination. If I even had any left right now. Now that I mentioned it, what with my noodle-like arms, I was utterly DOOMED!**

**Remind me to thank him for saving my butt if I come out of this alive.**

**I slowly nodded, and he cautiously removed his hand from my mouth, wrapping it around my waist where it overlapped his other arm. The tree was so thin that I had to stay in front of him like this or we'd be seen, if the Alpha really was on the other side of this tree.**

**If I wasn't so scared about the thought of a wolf possibly about to eat me alive, it'd be plain awkward right now.**  
><strong>The man warily peered around the side of the tree, and I followed his lead, trying to ignore the sweat coming from his brick-wall of a chest, that was no doubt drenching my back. Ew. Why was he shirtless, anyway?<strong>

**There was no sign of the Alpha, but that didn't mean he wasn't here, watching our every move.**

**"On the count of three, you run. If you lose sight of me, you lose your life, as well. So follow." He ordered in a deadly tone.**

**What was up with this guy and threats? What, did he expect me to like, quiver in my blood-soaked sneakers? No, thank you, mysterious life-saving dude that reeked of wolf-breath and sweat.**

**I nodded, taking in a shaky breath. I was quite possibly traumatized by the image of Laura's half eaten body. It would most likely never stop appearing in my mind.**  
><strong>"One.. two," He whispered. I was dying of anxiety here. "Three."<strong>

**We both took off, him taking the lead. We made our way through the forest, weaving through trees, feet pounding against the wet forest floor, sprinting as fast as we possibly could. He was hard to keep up with, but I somehow managed to without running into a tree. We kept running and running until we came to a stop in front of the Hale's house.**

**I bent over, resting my hands on my knees, panting hard. "The Alpha is near, but I don't think he wants us right now. At least not yet, it'd be too easy for him. Be on alert, though. If we get separated and you see him, scream. And not some wimpy little girl scream like you did back there." He ordered, glancing at me.**

**Okay, that last comment was a low blow.**

**I tried to stop the blush that was creeping it's way up to my cheeks, but it was no use. Too bad I was too freaked out to come up with some witty remark.**

**I slowly nodded, wondering if I could trust this man. His face was stone-set, and he was dead serious, despite his slight attempt at lightening the mood. I could vaguely feel the emotions rolling off of him. He was a complete mess on the inside.**  
><strong>Hurt, anger, panic, stress, grief, but most of all sorrow. He was doing a good job at keeping them off of his expression, though. If I WASN'T a werewolf (that'd be the day), and therefore NOT able to feel other peoples' emotions, I probably would have never guessed that he actually had any, other than anger. This guy was tough, I had to give him that.<strong>

**I'm sure the fact that I had absolutely no control at keeping mine at bay wasn't helping him stay together, but it couldn't be helped. I'm weak, I realize that. It's embarrassing, and unfortunately true.**

**He may or may not even be able to feel them coming from other people. What if he was just a regular human dude, somehow lost in the woods? But that wouldn't explain how he knew the way back to the Hale's house.**

**Still, he did a good job at hiding them. But all the sorrow and grief flowing off of him only led me to believe that maybe this was Derek.**

**He was Laura's brother, a voice in my head chimed.**

**Huh. That didn't really cross my mind. Maybe I could learn to trust him, if this was the case. I had definitely trusted Laura.**  
><strong>...before she painfully died. I shuddered, pushing that thought out of my head. Poor Laura...<strong>

**I looked up at him, his dark eyes now boring into mine. They were full of all sorts of stuff swarming around in those gorgeous dark eyes. They'd be what gave him all away, or what would be, if I wasn't a freaking werewolf. That started to make my mind wonder.**

**Was he a werewolf, too? Laura never mentioned it, but he had to be.**

**Right?**

**He definitely smelled like one, but that might just be because he's been around them. My mother wasn't a werewolf, but she smelled like one just because she was always around my Dad and I, plus the Hale's... but that was before we moved away from them. And before my parents both died, of course. **

**Man, I really had to stop thinking these depressing thoughts.**

**"Who are you?" I asked him quietly, once we had caught our breath. He definitely looked a lot like Laura. I basically already knew the answer. I had to be sure, though. He gave me a wary look, before answering. And I thought I was paranoid.**

**"Derek Hale." He answered, running a hand through his short, dark, wind-blown hair. A definite sign that he was stressed out, what with all this crap going on. Tonight was obviously not his night, either. At least we had something in common.**

**"Laura's brother, right?" I questioned. He nodded once. "She said I could trust you." I replied.**

**"That's for you to decide, but again, I'm not gonna hurt you." He told me. I nodded slowly, glancing behind my shoulder. I started to get creeped out from standing so close to the woods. At any second, the Alpha could reach out and grab me and eat me all in one bite.**

**I swiftly walked over to stand next to him, trying to be smooth about it, but ended up being all awkward. The ghost of a smirk played at his lips, the moon casting shadows across his face, but then he got serious again. He was definitely not ugly, you'd have to be blind to say that.**  
><strong>He totally sensed my awkwardness. So embarrassing. I looked over, glaring at him half-heartedly.<strong>

**I know I looked even more weak, but it couldn't be helped. This was life or death, literally.**

**Letting out a deep sigh, I scanned the woods once again. It looked clear. But only a fool would believe that right now.**

**I looked at Derek again, and couldn't help but notice that he had amazing abs.**

**I mentally slapped myself.**

**How could I be thinking that in a time like this! Seriously, self? Ugh.**

**I blame the hormones.**

**His face was impassive, his jaw set. How he could be so calm when he had just saw his sister get ripped apart, was beyond me. He was a mystery, alright. I both envied and admired him for being so strong, both physically and mentally. That took some serious skill. I had a feeling he'd make a really good 'Master Apprentice' type of friend. Someone to look up to.**

**Maybe, just maybe, everything really would be okay, if we made it through the night.**

**Or maybe we'd die and end up as dog chow for Mr. Alpha.**

**But seriously. If I learned anything in my 16 years spent on Earth, it'd be that the Hale's never break their promises. And Laura, my beloved big-sister figure (and old babysitter), the one I always looked up to...**

**...well, she was no exception.**

* * *

><p>I'll try to figure out how I'll do this whole updating thing. I'll TRY to put one at least every other day, but I tend to get distracted and get minor writer's block. I'll aim for every day, though. But if I fail, there will still be AT LEAST 3 new chapters every week.. IF I get some reviews! I need feedback, people! If you're reading this, just drop a simple 'hi i reading dis' so I'll get motivated to write.<p>

Thanks so much!


	3. The Morning After

I know I've been updating with super long chapters like crazy, but it's the weekend, and I couldn't sleep at all. Every time I can't fall asleep, I'd just get up and write, so now I have yet ANOTHER chapter done in a short amount of time. So enjoy!

**Please read this short A/N, it's IMPORTANT!**

I just realized I made a mistake. In the first chapter (pilot part 1), it said '1 week ago' for the flashback. I meant for it to be whatever amount of time season 1 was, _plus_ 1 week ago. I'm just going to say season 1 took course over a period of **1 month, **since I don't really know. Let's go with that. I'm assuming you guys don't want me to go through every episode of season 1 with Ari jammed in there, so I'll just add the important parts in flashbacks. Alright? So pretend like I said *flashback, 5 weeks ago*. I'll go back and change it (if I can?) for new readers, but keep that in mind if you've already read it before it was changed. I apologize for my noob mistake, sorry if it's confusing!

On with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>*Present day, 1 week after season 1 finale*<strong>

**A lot of things had changed since that night...**

**Wow. Who am I fooling with that dramatic beginning? Let me get onto the good parts instead of droning on and on like a boring 95 year old history teacher about how my life will 'never be the same'.**

**Because it's always been like this. Just... less suspenseful, and way more lonely without friends knowing my secret. You know, the one about me being a werewolf? Yeah. That one. Anyway...**

**After that, I had met two boys named Scott and Stiles, not to mention tons of others, but I'll get to that part later. Scott, Stiles, and I had basically became some sort of pack. Derek was our 'leader'.**

**Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention the fact that Derek killed the Alpha (with a little help from Scott's hunter girlfriend and a few others *cough* me *cough*). Well, what we didn't know at the time, was that whoever kills the Alpha actually _becomes_ the Alpha.**

**So Derek was like the new sheriff in town. Of course, he was still getting used to the whole 'new powers' thing. But again, that part will come later. For now, I'll go back to what I like to call, 'The morning after'.**

* * *

><p><strong>*5 weeks earlier, the day after the Alpha attackDerek Hale meeting***

**"Hey, get up." Derek's voice was my oh-so-pleasant wake up call. Please, note the sarcasm. I am _not_ a morning person.**

**I tiredly peeled open my eyes, the sunlight shining through the broken window of the Hale's house. Derek's place, now. I yawned, sitting up and stretching my arms slightly.**

**After our little run-in with the Alpha, Derek had scanned the forest as best as he could one more time, before we headed inside. I had made a little make-shift bed out of my oversized hoodie, falling asleep instantly on the floor in front of the staircase while he kept watch.**

**Of course, I didn't let him take on watch so easily. We had argued for a good 10 minutes until his 'temper' got the best of me. I should have listened to Laura when she warned me not to test him.**

**Long story short he stayed up all night while I slept like a baby. I felt so useless doing that. But apparently nothing had happened, because we were still alive and _not_ in an Alpha's stomach. Points for us.**

**"What time is it?" I questioned, noticing the sun had fully risen.**

**"A little before 10:00." He answered, crossing his arms as he waited for me to stand up. I, too, crossed my arms, standing a few feet in front of him, looking up at him. He had a good foot on me. Man, was he tall. Or, I guess I was just short.**

**We had a mini stare-off for at least 5 minutes. I was waiting for him to speak, as he looked like he wanted to say something. When he didn't, I uncrossed my arms, raising an eyebrow. He narrowed his eyes at me for a moment, before looking away and speaking.**

**"We're going for a walk." He stated, locking eyes with me again. "Come on." He said demandingly.**

**"Excuse me? Who said I was going anywhere with you?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips. Derek was probably thinking it was the most annoying stance a girl could ever make, I'm sure.**

**He looked up, letting out a frustrated sigh. "You're _really_ stubborn, you know that?"**

**I smiled sweetly in return. "And you're _really_ kind, Derek!" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. I bent down and picked up my black mud-stained hoodie, pulling it on.**

**He rolled his eyes at me, arms still crossed. He actually had a shirt on now. Not that I was disappointed or anything.**

**Me? No way.**

**I turned, reaching behind me and grabbing his leather jacket off of the broken rail on the staircase. I tossed it at his face, walking passed him as he caught it swiftly, pulling it on no doubt begrudgingly. Aw, I must have damaged his ego.**

**Ha. Looks like ol' Derek has met his match. Insert-evil-laugh-here!**

**"So, where we going?" I asked curiously as we trudged through the forest, side-by-side. He didn't answer.**

**Well then!**

**"Somebody obviously didn't get enough sleep." I mumbled under my breath, fully knowing his werewolf hearing would pick up on it. He scowled at me from the corner of his eyes. I laughed at him, but then instantly felt bad for being so annoying.**

**He had just lost his sister. After I fell asleep the night before, I swore I vaguely heard the sound of shoveling outside the house, and Derek was nowhere to be seen. When we passed the part in the forest where I was positive she had been laying when I found her, there was no sign of her. But I knew she'd been there.**

**As much as I wish I had imagined it, I knew it was true. Poor Derek must have had to bury his own sister. I felt awful for being so mean to him.**

**I had noticed he had started walking ahead of me, I was about to go catch up, but something on the ground caught my eye. It was a white object. I bent down, picking it up. It looked like an inhaler. I pocketed it, those things were expensive. I assumed someone had lost it or something while they were hiking. They most likely needed it back, to breathe and all.**

**I looked up, noticing Derek was way ahead of me, almost leaving me behind in the dust. I jogged to catch up to him.**

**"Derek. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so mean to you." I said. He just ignored me, walking even faster, with much more purpose than before. I started walking faster than him, going in front of him and lightly pushing him back so he'd stop.**

**He glared at me. "Move." He growled.**

**I gave him an apologetic look. "Derek, listen to me." I said helplessly as he tried to maneuver passed me. I just stood in front of him, blocking his way each time.**

**"Listen." I said softly. He didn't move away this time, so I took that as my moment to speak.**

**"I'm not big on... emotions, in general, much less sharing them. And I know you aren't, either. But.. I just, I want you to know that I realize I'm being a jerk. You saved my life, as hard as it is for me to admit it. So, thank you, and I'm really sorry." I told him honestly.**

**Gosh, this was enough heart-to-heart talk to last me for the rest of my life. I'm sure we both wanted to puke our guts out for how cheesy this moment was. But I had to get it out, it was now or never.**

**"I'll try not to be so mean anymore, okay? You don't have to promise the same thing. Be as mean as you want, just try not to kill me, alright?" I asked with a hopeful expression on my face. He continued to stare at me, as if scanning my face, his face impassive. I put on a stupid puppy dog face, hoping it'd make him give me _some_ kind of response, anything. Even if he just laughed in my face for being such an idiot.**

**Then I noticed his eyes soften. AHA! So he _did_ have a heart. He wasn't a big meanie, after all! I almost smiled, but suppressed it. He opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly closed it as we heard the sound of voices talking and footsteps crunching on leaves. Derek's eyes had fixed on something behind me, so I turned around.**

**There were two boys walking through the woods towards us. I felt Derek tense behind me. The boys looked up, suddenly stopping mid-chat, staring at me and then at Derek who appeared at my side.**

**"What are you doing here?" Derek asked, stepping a few feet towards them. I crossed my arms, eyeing the two suspiciously. "Huh? This is private property." Derek stated rudely.**

**"Uh, sorry, man. We didn't know." The boy who had a buzzcut said.**

**"Yeah, we were just... looking for something, but..." The other boy, who had curly dark brown hair, trailed off. Derek was probably glaring at them, but I couldn't tell, as his back was turned to me. "Forget it." The guy added.**

**Derek stared them down for a moment, before turning around and walking passed me, back in the way we came. He met my eyes as he passed, raising his eyebrow slightly, silently telling me to follow. I just stood there, looking back at the boys. They were still staring at me.**

**The curly haired dude had said they were looking for something. What could that be?**

**Oh!**

**The inhaler. Duh. I reached into my pocket, before swiftly tossing the second guy the inhaler, which he easily caught, looking at it before looking back at me in surprise, probably wondering how I had gotten it. I sensed some confused vibes rolling off of him and the other guy.**

**I rolled my eyes. "A simple thank you would do it." I laughed. "Now get off this dude's property before he comes back. He has anger issues." I added quietly.**

**"Heard that." Derek growled from a ways behind me, still walking back without me.**

**Oops.**

**My eyes widened in surprise. I gave a sheepish smile, forgetting he had super werewolf ears like myself. The boys just smiled back slightly, still looking confused and not saying a word. "Well, adios." I waved at them slightly, before spinning on my heel and heading back towards Derek.**

**My werewolf hearing picked up on the boys talking quietly a ways behind me.**

**"Dude, do you know who that guy was? That was Derek Hale! His family died in a fire a few years ago. I don't know about that girl, though. But she was pretty hot."**

**I rolled my eyes, even though they couldn't see it and had no clue I could hear them. I felt like punching whichever one of them had said that in the face. What a pig!**

**Stupid boys.**

***Flashback over***

**That was about a month or so ago, give or take. It was now 1 week after Derek had turned into the Alpha. We had realized that a guy named Jackson had recently turned into a werewolf. Derek wouldn't explain who did it, but I think it was him.**

**Maybe he did it on accident.**

**There was this chick, Lydia. Stiles used to have a thing for her, until she, too, turned into a werewolf. But a different kind.**

**And _not_ the good kind.**

**Let's just say her and Jackson hooked up and are now our new 'villains'. Lydia has tried to kill me numerous amounts of times since she was released from the hospital.**

**Why? I had no idea.**

**Scott, the curly brown haired guy, had asked this girl, Allison Argent, out a while back. Did I mention said girl's family are werewolf hunters? But we've sort of teamed up with them to get the Jackson and Lydia situation under control. They no longer want to murder us just for being werewolves. Woohoo.**

**Allison was also the new girl at Beacon High. Well, I guess I should say the _other_ new girl, since Derek was making me start school at Beacon High after winter break was over.**

**Which was about 6 days from now.**

**_Greeeeat._**

* * *

><p>Thus concludes chapter two. What do you guys think? Thanks to all who reviewed! You guys made me so happy! I will now answer anonymous reviewer 'Megan"s question (A.K.A. my first ever reviewer, congrats and thanks!).<p>

Is this going to be a Derek/OC romance? I don't know. Do you guys want it to be? I'm going to assume Derek is 20/21 (in this story he is, but I'm sure the actor is older). Ari is 16. A little creepy, maybe? But it's not TOO much of an age difference, I suppose. Maybe I could make it happen, you'll just have to read and find out!


	4. Operation: Terrorize The Freaking Jock

You guys are awesome. Even if you didn't review and simply read my story, you're awesome! In this chapter, if you pay attention, you get to sort of read how Ari looks (hair, eye color, etc). Don't blink or you'll miss it!

And that laugh was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>*Present day*<strong>

**A fabric-y object soared through the air, landing in my arms as I quickly caught it before it landed on my face. I held up what looked like a jacket.**

**"What is this?" I questioned Stiles, the one who had chucked it at me.**

**"Thought you looked cold. You do know it's like, 26 degrees Fahrenheit?" He replied, raising his eyebrow. The bonfire we had built in Derek's backyard was shining directly on Stiles' face, making his chocolate eyes sparkle adorably. He looked like a little kid gazing at a candy store.**

**I looked down at what I was wearing. A regular, black t-shirt with a thin jacket over it, and jeans of course. I wasn't _that_ cold. I mean, we were sitting around a fire. Scott, obviously eavesdropping on us, started snickering at Stiles. Derek just narrowed his eyes at the chivalrous boy.**

**"Dude, that's really corny." Scott mused. I tried not to laugh as poor Stiles blushed slightly.**

**"And you could do better." Scott added, looking at me. My mouth opened slightly as I crossed my arms. Derek and him laughed as Stiles rolled his eyes.**

**"Kidding, kidding." Scott assured, but I glared at him anyway.**

**"I was just trying to be nice." Stiles mumbled, embarrassed.**

**I smiled at him. "Well, thanks. Just ignore these two idiots who have no idea how to treat girls properly." I smirked.**

**Derek and Scott half-heartedly glared at me.**

**"Oh, I know how to treat girls. It's just, I don't consider you a girl." Derek teased.**

**I raised my eyebrows at him challengingly. "Then what am I? Hmm?" I questioned them.**

**Derek smirked, and Scott got ready to answer but I held up my hand.**

**"You know what? I don't want to know." I sighed, glancing at Scott who was snickering still. "If you weren't in my pack, I'd so eat you." I joked.**

**"Woah there, didn't you just melt like putty in _my_ hands?" Stiles laughed.**

**"Yeah. Down, girl." Scott teased, treating me like a dog. "I have a girlfriend, you know!" He added.**

**I made a confused face. What was that supposed to mean? I voiced my thoughts. "Huh? What does.." Realization dawned on me. I gave them an enraged look. "Oh, EW! I did _not_ mean it like that! You guys are sick!" I exclaimed in disgust, moving away from them and closer to Derek as the other two laughed.**

**At least our Alpha wasn't _totally_ immature, and had the decency not to laugh or make another dirty remark.**

**Suddenly, Stiles stopped laughing, his eyes widening as he looked into the woods. "Um, guys... we have company." He stated. Derek's head snapped over to where he was looking, Scott and I quickly doing the same.**

**Jackson.**

**We all stood up from our spots on the ground, making sure to avoid touching the bonfire.**

**I felt the guys tense up beside me as Jackson's eyes drifted to me, looking at me like I was a hunk of meat. He had no shame, did he?**

**I would _love_ to smack his face off.**

**I glanced over at Derek, seeing his eyes start to glow, indicating that he was so close to transforming.**

**That was really strange. Derek usually had a really good handle on his emotions. Right now, Even I was doing better with that.**

**After Jackson finally looked away, he chuckled darkly at the others as we all glared daggers at him.**

**"Chill out, she's not any of yours." Jackson snapped. I looked around, wondering if Lydia would suddenly jump out and attempt to murder me.**

**"Relax, babe, Lydia's not with me." Jackson said, smiling at me. I wanted to rip his throat out, right then, right there.**

**Stiles shot me a 'not yet' look, probably noticing that my eyes had changed from their normal blue to a dark emerald color.**

**"What do you want, Jackson?" Scott growled.**

**In return, the only reply Scott got was a piggish smirk from the stupid jock.**

**"I think you all know." Jackson said quietly, glancing at me again.**

**"Enlighten me." Derek spat, taking a step forward, his hands turning into claws. That was Scott's signal to be ready to transform in a few minutes.**

**Stiles, well, he was code-named 'The Destroyer'. A.K.A. the main terrorizer, besides Derek, Scott and myself. It was for our plan. Plan T.T.F.J.**

**A.K.A. Plan Terrorize The Freaking Jock.**

**"I said ENLIGHTEN ME!" Derek yelled at Jackson, going full-out wolf on him. His old beta form, though, he still didn't have that great of control over his Alpha form, so he rarely used it.**

**Jackson took a step back, and I sensed the fear rolling off of him. Wimp. He tried to keep his 'cool guy facade' up, though.**

**Like anyone would actually think _Jackson_ was _cool_. Ha, he wishes.**

**"Lucky over there." He said, nodding his head towards me.**

**I had forgotten all about the emerald green streaks I had put in my straight, near-black hair a while back. He was so dumb, he probably thought I was Irish just for having green in my hair. **

**I wish. The Irish are amazing!**

**"I want her." He smiled cruelly. "You boys don't expect to keep every girl to yourself, do you? Cause that's not how it works. You already have the hunter chick, and all Lydia talks about is how much she "hates" Stiles. I want a girl to myself." Jackson said.**

**Oh, he did _not_. That was way too far. The hunters had better watch out, or I'd end up killing Jackson myself. I didn't belong to _anybody._**

**I was a human- err, werewolf-human being! Not anybody's 'play thing'.**

**Derek let out a roar of rage, obviously thinking the same thing, as Scott began transforming into his werewolf self. Stiles took this as his cue to run around to the front of the Hale house, hopefully remembering to grab the pepper spray and bucket-o-worms.**

**I swallowed hard, bracing myself for my awful, disgusting part in this whole plan...**

**Seducing Jackson.**

* * *

><p>Tada! I already have the next chapter all written up and stuff. I actually wrote the two chapters together, but it was really long so I decided to split them up. You want the next chapter? You must wait until tomorrow! Muahahaha!<p>

Unless, of course, I get some more reviews sooner than tomorrow! Then I'll post it later today (*hint hint* *nudge nudge* *wink wink*). Lol, sorry to sound greedy. Either way, it will be up soon :)


	5. What was that supposed to mean?

Chapter 4 already! Woo! I'm on a roll this week! This one starts to get a little spicy, and perhaps open doors to new possible opportunities/feelings. Hehe. **Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf, any of it's characters, etc. Anything you recognize most likely does NOT belong to me!

* * *

><p><strong>I know what you're thinking. Quite frankly, I agree completely. Please, somebody get me a barf bucket. <em>Now<em>.**

**Unfortunately, it had to be done, though. Really, _really_ unfortunately.**

**"Derek! Stop!" I exclaimed in a 'worried' tone. Derek pretended to ignore me. Or maybe he wasn't pretending at all, because he really looked genuinely _pissed_. I stepped in between them.**

**"Get out of the way, Ari. This guy doesn't deserve you." Derek snapped at me. I gave him a look of disbelief.**

**"No, YOU don't deserve me. None of you! You guys didn't give me a chance to speak, and you never let me think for myself! Maybe I DO want to go with him!" I exclaimed, standing at Jackson's side. Derek just stared at me in shock. Or as shocked as Derek could look/act.**

**Jackson looked at me in surprise, before laughing in a gloaty-show-off way. That boy seriously irks me.**

**"You hear that, boys? She wants me, and not you. Let's go, Ari." Jackson said, grabbing my hand. Scott growled, and he and Derek began arguing over whose fault it was for letting me go.**

**As Jackson led me back whatever way he came from, I looked behind me when he was looking the other way. I met eyes with Derek, then Scott, making silent fake gagging motions, demonstrating how I felt right now. Derek rolled his eyes while Scott fought back a smile. I barely saw Stiles appear from behind the house before Jackson pulled me along, his slow pace picking up.**

**After we were well out of ear-shot, Jackson spoke up.**

**"So, uh, you wanna go hang at my place? I think my dad's out. At least I hope so." He winked at me. I stopped walking, him doing the same shortly after since we were holding hands. Yuck.**

**"Actually..." I trailed off, taking a step towards him. He, too, towered over me, but it's not like I was intimidated. He was so wimpy and pathetic. I had a facade to keep up, though. As much as this was making me want to vomit.**

**"I was thinking we could go to this place I know of. It's not far from here, and it's totally secluded. Just me and you, alone..." I trailed off, placing my hands on his chest as I batted my eyelashes up at him. He visibly gulped, his eyes flashing towards my lips. Haha, no way, buddy.**

**"Out here, in the woods? A-alone?" He stuttered as I leaned in even closer so my lips were inches from his.**

**"Yes, alone." I whispered, leaning in even _more_, but then turned my head so that my mouth was near his ear. "I think you know what that means." I whispered, before leaving him with a wink, then spinning on my heel and skipping down to where our trap was set up, waiting for dear Jackson to fall into. **

**This was going to be hilarious.**

**"Hey, wait up!" He called, jogging after me. I continued to lead him deeper into the dark woods, becoming closer and closer to where the guys were hopefully hidden by now, waiting for the plan to take action.**

**"So, you're really into me?" He questioned. Oh no. He was onto me!**

**"What to you mean?" I asked lightly, playing innocent. Did he realize this was a trap? **

**"I see the way you look at Derek. I mean, he even returns those looks!" Jackson said from behind me as we approached where the trap was set up. **

**I blushed at that first comment, not knowing any other way to react. I quickly spotted Derek hiding up in a tree, Scott doing the same in a nearby one. Derek had probably heard that remark. I was just glad Jackson didn't suspect that this was a total set up.**

**Stiles was most likely somewhere on the ground near them.**

**I turned around, twirling my hair between my fingers, smiling flirtatiously at brainless Jackson, even swaying around aimlessly to up my act. I had seen Lydia do those things, and boys seemed to fall at her feet. Not that I'd ever want to act like a total bimbo other than for this brilliant plan.**

**"Of course I'm really into you. The whole Derek thing is just an act, silly. Ever heard of playing hard to get?" I giggled, something I usually never did. "I'm doing this all for you, Jackson..." I said softly, stepping backwards, making sure to miss the camouflaged hole we had dug the day before. **

**Jackson, taking the bait, grinned, taking on his usual cocky attitude instead of the previously nervous one that I was new to. I felt kind of bad toying with his emotions like that, but he _did_ deserve it. I had seen him lead on so many nice girls, only to step all over their hearts days later.**

**I kept stepping backwards, and he slowly followed, until he stopped. Like, _one inch_ away in front of the hole. I stopped as well, slightly confused, but I didn't show it.**

**"What are you waiting for?" I questioned 'innocently', extremely anxious for this plan to work out right.**

**"This... this is just so unreal. I'm totally dreaming, aren't I?" He questioned, crossing his arms. I almost screamed in frustration. **

**_Just take a step forward, you idiot!_**

**Suddenly, I saw Derek jump down from the tree, silently landing directly behind him.**

**Jackson stared at me, getting confused. "Why are you smiling like that? Oh, great. This is so a trap, isn't it?"**

**I laughed as Derek crept towards him, Stiles and Scott appearing near with the bucket of worms and pepper spray.**

**"Funny, you're not as stupid as I thought." I mused, right before Derek shoved Jackson into the hole.**

**"Wha- HEY!" Jackson screamed, looking up as he heard all of our laughter, us peering down at him. He was trapped in the deep hole, and there was no way out. "HALE! MCALL! STILINSKI!" Jackson yelled furiously as we laughed even harder. "And whatever the heck your last name is, you seducing she-devil! I can't believe I fell for that!" He groaned, pounding his head against the dirt walls surrounding him.**

**Stiles pulled the can of pepper spray out of his pocket, spraying Jackson right in the eyes as he screamed in pain, rubbing his watering eyes, blinking furiously and trying to see. But he was temporarily blind.**

**Derek and Scott readied the knotted rope that had dead blood worms stuck all over it. Stiles' idea, of course. **

**That boy was a genius when it came to pranking people and getting revenge.**

**"Oh my gosh! Are you okay? Here, grab this rope and we'll pull you up!" I said falsely.**

**I really thought Jackson wouldn't fall for it. But much to my surprise, he actually did!**

**He grabbed the rope, yelping in surprise as the worms splattered all over his hands, covering them in guts and blood.**

**"What the- WHAT IS THIS?" He asked, rubbing his still-burning eyes, successfully smearing worm blood all over his face.**

**"I take that earlier comment back, by the way. You _are_ as stupid as I thought." I snickered.**

**Scott spit on Derek's head from above.**

**"That's for trying to steal my girlfriend." He said.**

**Stiles took out a tiny watergun, spraying water all over Derek's face and head, drenching him, so he'd be cold on this winter night. Not cold enough for him to get frostbite or anything, since he was a werewolf and all. We don't get cold that easily. But it was enough to make him shiver slightly when the wind blew.**

**It also watered-down the pepper spray enough so that he could obviously see all of us, as he began glaring, trying to escape the hole but failing.**

**"That's for stealing Lydia when you _clearly_ knew I used to like her." Stiles said.**

**I picked up a few pebbles, dropping them down on Jackson's head, making him run into the dirt walls trying to avoid them.**

**"That's for thinking I'd actually _like_ you." I laughed.**

**Lastly, Derek grabbed a handful of dirt, sprinkling it all over Jackson's head, making it stick to him and turn to mud from the water Stiles had sprayed him with.**

**"And _that_ is for being an all-around *insert-swear-word-of-your-choice*." He stated.**

**"Adios, loser. Have fun being stuck here all night." Scott grinned. Him and I waved to Jackson as we all got up and started walking back to Derek's place.**

**"What? NO! You can't just leave me out here! HEY! WAIT! COME BACK! AHHHH!"**

**We tuned out the screaming coming from the hole. Lydia would notice he was missing and come find him in the morning, I'm sure.**

**As we all settled down around the campfire again, I couldn't stop smiling.**

**"Revenge... is wonderful." I sighed happily.**

**"Agreed." The three answered simultaneously.**

**Derek suddenly scooted closer to me. I raised an eyebrow at him, but he just flashed me a gorgeous smile in return.**

**Butterflies exploded in my stomach. **

**Woah, that was weird. I haven't felt that way since like, 3rd grade, when a boy I sort of liked asked me to be his 'girlfriend' on Valentine's Day.**

**Out of nowhere, Jackson's annoying voice echoed through my head hauntingly, making me recall what he had said about Derek and I.**

_"I see the way you look at Derek. I mean, he even returns those looks..."_

**That left me wondering one thing.**

**What was **_**that**_** supposed to mean?**

* * *

><p>Love it? Hate it?<p>

And would a possible Derek/Ari thing be creepy? Cute? Awkward and weird? Let me know! Also, feel free to suggest any ideas you have for where this story should go. I'm just writing this as I go along, haha.

I feel like I'm lacking in the Scott/Stiles/Allison department, too. Don't worry, I'll make sure that changes! Maybe even throw in some Danny moments.


	6. New Wolf?

Okay guys, so sorry I didn't update yesterday. I had to travel a few hours to go to a funeral. It would have been up earlier today, but I wanted to dye some of my hair blue (What? Stop staring at me like that... I find that to be a legit excuse!). Anyway.

This is slightly shorter than the others, sorry! I'll get to writing more chapters ASAP! I'll try to have another up today to make up for it.

* * *

><p><strong>I dug my hand into the bowl of popcorn, chucking another piece at Scott's face as he tried to catch it in his mouth. I must say, he totally failed.<strong>

**Stiles and I laughed as it whacked him on the nose, before falling to the floor.**

**It was Thursday afternoon, and the three of us were in Scott's bedroom, just sitting on his bed/desk chair goofing around.**

**"One last time, I promise I'll catch it this time." Scott said as we started to give up after like, the fortieth try of throwing a piece of popcorn at his face and him missing every single time.**

**Stiles rolled his eyes, grabbing another piece and throwing it more gently than before. Scott almost missed, but then dove to the floor, turning his head just in time for the popcorn to land in his mouth.**

**He started to cheer as Stiles and I exchanged amused looks.**

**"Impressive." I mused.**

**You're probably wondering where exactly I had been staying for the passed month or so, since I have no living parents or relatives, and I wasn't in foster care (well technically I should be, but let's keep that to ourselves, capiche?).**

**The answer: The Hale house with Derek.**

**Now, before you go all, 'ooh la la, wonder what they've been doing! *winkwink*'. NO. Just no. Nothing has happened. Get your mind out of the gutter, will ya?**

**I had gotten all the stuff from my parents' old house, which was 3 hours away from Beacon Hills. The guys and I had a little all-day long road trip one weekend.**

**I packed up almost my entire wardrobe, any bathroom stuff I needed, my blanket and pillow, and basically whatever random personal items could be stuffed into the trunk of Scott's mother's SUV.**

**Luckily, since I had been home-schooled for the past 6 months, we didn't need to worry about the school wondering where the heck I was.**

**Then it was time to say goodbye to my friends. I hadn't really become that close to anyone, although I did have a little trouble saying goodbye to this family who I babysat their kid for...**

_**~Flashback~**_

_**"How long is it going to take you?" Derek questioned me.**_

_**"Yeah, and who did you say these people were?" Stiles asked, furrowing his eyebrows as Scott killed the engine.**_

_**"Not long, I promise I'll be quick. They're.. some friends of mine. I really need to tell them bye. Just, wait here. I'll be right back." I promised, jumping out of the car and slamming the door shut.**_

_**Derek, Scott, and Stiles were waiting in the car parked in front of the Dente's house while I walked through their front yard. They were having a family cook-out in the backyard, just like I remembered them doing every Sunday after church.**_

_**Okay, so I didn't really have to think about that to know what they were doing. I could already smell the grilled meat and hear the little girl I used to babysit giggling about something her mother had told her.**_

_**Being a werewolf had it's advantages.**_

_**I slowly walked to the side of their house, still in their front yard sort of, but in plain view for them to see me.**_

_**5 year old Amanda was the first one to spot me.**_

_**"ARI!" She squealed, running towards me. I laughed as she jumped into my arms, hugging my neck.**_

_**"Hey, kiddo." I grinned.**_

_**"Oh, hi, Ari! What brings you here, sweetheart?" Ms. Dente questioned, walking towards us.**_

_**Mr. Dente, their father/husband, had died last year, leaving Ms. Dente to take care of her two kids. I would babysit for her whenever I could to try and help out, whenever her oldest son wasn't available. My parents would even make dinner for them for me to bring occasionally.**_

_**I smiled at them, trying not to let my sorrow show too much. I was really going to miss them.**_

_**"Well, I... I need to talk to you guys about something." I said. "All of you." I added, setting Amanda down and peering over Ms. Dente's shoulder.**_

_**Then I saw him. He was there, closing the grill after flipping the burgers and hotdogs.**_

_**My ex-best friend, Jake. But he wasn't who I was staring at.**_

_**There was a dark wolf-like figure creeping around the trees behind Jake. I watched in horror as the figure suddenly stood on all fours, before changing into a tall, human figure. A man's figure.**_

_**I clearly smelled a werewolf, so I knew my eyes weren't playing tricks on me when he stepped out of the shadows.**_

_**I stared at him, taking in his familiar features. It.. it was impossible. Totally impossible. It couldn't be him, right?**_

_**I stared at him for a few more moments.**_

_**It was.**_

_**I watched as his lips curled into a smile. But it wasn't a friendly smile, it felt... evil. Somehow sinister.**_

_**"Leave them alone. Don't come back. All of you, leave." He whispered, fully knowing my werewolf ears would hear it.**_

_**He obviously knew I was one, too. I watched as he got down on his hands and knees, before turning back into a large wolf with glowing eyes. Except something was different about his eyes, they weren't regular Beta eyes or anything.**_

_**One was blue, and the other shone some type of deep purple. Weird.**_

_**He snarled at me before turning around and running off into the shadows, vanishing from sight.**_

_**"Ari, what's the matter? You look really zoned out. Is something wrong?" Ms. Dente asked, snapping me out of my little 'trance'. I quickly looked back at them, shaking my head.**_

_**"Um... sorry. Nothing's wrong, I just spaced out." I chuckled awkwardly.**_

_**I had just lied right through my teeth. Because something was wrong. Really wrong.**_

_**That werewolf I had just saw? He was supposed to be dead.**_

_**Mr. Dente, A.K.A. David Lee Dente, had died 11 months ago. I had seen his mangled body, and had even smelled the death rolling off of him at his funeral.**_

_**He should be buried 6 feet under right now, not turning into a werewolf and just.. threatening me.**_

_**Something was up. Something big.**_

_**And I had a feeling it wasn't something good.**_

* * *

><p>Ooooooh, perhaps a new werewolf! By the way, if you visit my profile, you'll see that I posted a link to a pic of a girl that looks like how I imagine Ari (closely resembles, I guess). Note: I don't own the site, girl, or picture or anything. I just randomly Googled it and found that model-person-thingie that matches Ari pretty much. If you don't want to ruin your mental image of her, don't look at it!<p> 


	7. The Bite

Hey guys. I haven't stuck with my 'update every day' goal since I missed yesterday and Tuesday. I won't bombard you with excuses this time. But I will say that Fanfiction has been acting up, so it's not completely my fault, lol. It wouldn't let me log in last night or all today. But it's working now, and I'll have some more time this week to write. I'm really going to try and update faster.

Thank you so much if you're still reading this story, it means a lot :) I warn you, though, this chapter is short and pretty lame, I'm sorry. I'm going to start working on another RIGHT after I post this, and I promise it'll be longer and less filler-y and lame!

* * *

><p><strong>It was had been about a week since I had seen Mr. Dente, or whatever his name really was, turn into a werewolf and threaten me. I hadn't told the boys.<strong>

**Yet.**

**I was going to today. As much as I was reluctant to tell them (would they even believe me?), it had to be done. And I only had 4 days until school, so I had better stop procrastinating.**

**I had called a group meeting, and Stiles had deemed his house today's 'meeting location'. His Dad was apparently working a late shift until well after midnight, so we had plenty of time. Well, Stiles had said that 'working a late shift' for his father usually meant 'going to the bar'. **

**But whatever.**

**I just didn't feel like being stuck in Derek's half-burnt down house for another second, so Stiles' place was ideal.**

**I was the first to arrive, other than Stiles himself, of course. We sat in his living room in an awkward silence, occasionally glancing at each other.**

**The silence continued.**

**"This is really awkward, I apologize." Stiles said, well, awkwardly. How he said it made me start laughing, just as the doorbell rang.**

**He stood up, vanishing into the other room to answer it.**

**I, on the other hand, was still laughing for some strange reason, even though it wasn't that funny.**

**Pretty soon Stiles had returned, Derek and Scott in tow. They saw me sprawled out on the floor clutching my stomach with laughter.**

**"Um, what is...?" Scott started to say, but Stiles shook his head.**

**"It's probably better if we don't know." He stated.**

**Derek just gave me a 'WTF' look.**

**Finally, after a good few minutes of me laughing and them staring at me, I sat up, taking in a deep breath.**

**"Okay. I'm good now." I nodded my head, before plopping down on the couch/various other chairs.**

**They continued giving me weird looks. I started to get uncomfortable as they kept staring at me, almost expectantly now.**

**"What?" I exclaimed, exasperated.**

**"Why did you call a meeting?" Derek asked impatiently. Scott shot me a 'duh' look, which I returned with a glare.**

**"Oh! Right, sorry." I said as Stiles rolled his eyes, laughing a little.**

**"Okay, really. In all seriousness..." I took a deep breath.**

**"I ran into another werewolf. And not Lydia or Jackson." I confessed. They kept staring at me. We all sat in silence for a few moments.**

**"...So?" Scott asked, confused. I furrowed my eyebrows.**

**"What do you mean, '_so_?' " I asked, surprised of their reactions. I wasn't expecting that.**

**"Ari, we run into other packs all the time. Unless they're some sort of threat, I don't see why it's even worth speaking of." Derek explained. I raised my eyebrows at them.**

**"But this isn't someone to take lightly. See, he- well, the.. the dude. He's supposed to be dead!" I exclaimed. Scott raised an eyebrow at me.**

**"Dead?" Stiles repeated. I nodded.**

**"Explain." Derek demanded. I sighed.**

**"He's- well, he _was_ this man I used to know. Mr. Dente, as I called him. I used to be best friends with his son. Anyway, he supposedly died almost a year ago. But I saw him when I went to say goodbye to that one family, where I told you guys to wait in the car. He went from wolf, to human, to wolf again." I explained. It was quiet for a second, as they were obviously processing all of this.**

**"How do you know he's dead?" Scott asked.**

**"Did you actually _see_ the body, smell the death?" Derek pressed.**

**"How did he supposedly die?" Stiles added to the bunch of questions coming my way.**

**I looked down, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear.**

**"A car crash. He died in a car crash. Him, his son Jake, and myself were all in it. Mr. Dente was driving Jake and I to another friend's house, when... something big jumped out in front of the car. He swerved, and ran right off of a little bridge thing, and we landed in the forest below us." I stated to explain. **

**Scott and Stiles started to gape at me, where as Derek just looked worried. Though, unless you knew him personally you wouldn't be able to tell that he had even heard me. As mentioned before, that guy was _good _with hiding his emotions. I started to continue the story.**

**"I was.. alright, but kind of out of it, Jake was unconcious but in alright condition, and... and Mr. Dente, h-he was dead. Well, almost. He was barely breathing, and he was totally mangled and unconcious, as well. So, I freaked out, and I didn't know what to do, other than..." I trailed off, not sure if I should tell them.**

**"Other than what?" Derek asked gently. I thought for a while, before deciding to just put it out in the open.**

**"I bit him."**


	8. The Truth Revealed

A long chapter, as promised :) Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>"I bit him."<strong>

**The room was silent, but not for long.**

**"You WHAT?" Derek roared.**

**"I didn't know what else to do!" I exclaimed.**

**"So you just bit him?" Scott exclaimed.**

**"Dude, I'm no expert, but I'd say that was a bad idea." Stiles pointed out.**

**I sighed. "I didn't know much about Lycanthropy then, and still don't, but I knew that it would either kill him or save him. And since he was already nearly dead, what did I have to lose?" I questioned. **

**Derek ran a hand through his short hair.**

**"You said him as a werewolf seemed like bad news, right?" Scott questioned. I nodded.**

**"He threatened me. He whispered it so low that only I could hear. He obviously knew I was a werewolf before he even smelled me." I stated. "But.. he didn't seem like a Beta. His eyes, they were really weird. One was green, and the other was purple. Oh, and his fur was like this weird light-ish gray color instead of the usual brown color we each have." I stated.**

**Derek's eyes widened, and he turned to look at me. His eyes held so much intensity I seriously thought he'd bite my head off or something.**

**"Different colored eyes and gray fur usually means a double Alpha." Derek stated, looking utterly puzzled.**

**"A double Alpha?" Scott, Stiles and I questioned simultaneously.**

**Derek gave a slight nod, staring straight ahead now.**

**"It's an extremely rare type of werewolf. They're more powerful than the most experienced Alphas out there, or any other type of wolf. They basically rule them all. The only way to become one is if you're born the child of a female Alpha and a male Alpha, or you get bitten by a double Alpha, but that doesn't work unless you kill at least one of the parents of he who bit you." Derek explained.**

**"You sure he wasn't already werewolf before you bit him?" Stiles asked me.**

**"I'm 100% positive he wasn't. I would have for sure known, I saw the man like, every day of my life for freakin' 4 years straight. There was no way he was a werewolf until I bit him. Well, I didn't even think he was one then since he apparently died, but I guess I was wrong." I stated, confident with my words.**

**There was no way.**

**"That doesn't make sense. You're the one who bit him, but you're obviously just a Beta. You said you were bitten yourself by another Beta when you were little, right?" Scott questioned me.**

**I looked away, not saying anything or making eye contact with any of them as they stared at me expectantly.**

**"Right?" Scott repeated. I started fiddling with my hands, still staying silent.**

**"Oh, great. She's not confirming it. How come you aren't you confirming it?" Stiles questioned anxiously.**

**I sighed, staring at the ceiling.**

**"Okay, wrong." I blurted out. Derek stared at me.**

**"What do you mean _wrong_? You lied to us?" He asked, his eyes flaring up with anger.. and hurt?**

**"Yes!" I groaned, shoving a pillow in my face.**

**"Explain yourself then." Scott said more calmly than Derek.**

**I slowly removed the pillow from my face.**

**"I.. I was born a werewolf." I admitted. Stiles raised his eyebrows.**

**"Why did you lie about being bitten, then?" Derek asked angrily.**

**I rolled my eyes. "Because! I was embarrassed, okay?" I said, exasperated.**

**They looked at me.**

**"Embarrassed? _Why?" _Stiles asked. I took a deep breath.**

**"Because. Here those two are, super strong and both know how to fight and always win." I started.**

**"I mean, I can understand Derek being stronger, faster, and more werewolf-savvy than I am, but _Scott_? Really?" I questioned. Scott shot me an offended look, but I ignored it.**

**"It hasn't even been two months since he was bitten, and he's already better than me at... _everything_ involving werewolves! I've been a werewolf for 16 freaking years and I still don't know _anything_ that involves being a werewolf besides transforming into one. And even that takes, like, a whole 10 freaking minutes, unless I'm really mad or something." I sighed.**

**"Oh..." Scott mumbled. I didn't want them to feel awful or pity me, but I had to get it out. Though, it wasn't their fault that they were good at being a werewolf. It was my fault for sucking at it.**

**"So.. you lied because you were jealous of us?" Derek asked quietly. I glared at him, trying to cover up my humiliation.**

**"Yes..." I muttered.**

**Stiles was quiet for a moment, looking like he was lost in thought. That didn't last too long, though.**

**"If you were born like that, then why don't you have any werewolf-y experience? Didn't your family train you or anything?" He asked.**

**I sighed. "No. My parents tried to raise me into thinking that being a werewolf was some kind of curse. My mom wasn't one of us, but my dad was. He only let me transform when I couldn't control it, so only on the full moon and new moons, since female-werewolves transform two times a month. But he'd just lock me in our basement until I was normal again." I shuddered just thinking about those memories. **

**I was now extremely Claustrophobic, thanks to my father.**

**"That must have been awful." Scott grimaced. I nodded slightly.**

**"Wait. You never told us your last name, Ari." Derek told me.**

**"Um, I didn't think it mattered? And you never asked." I stated. He rolled his eyes at me.**

**"Well, what is it?" He asked impatiently.**

**"Um, it's Camp." I replied, giving him a weird look. Why was he so eager about knowing my name?**

**Suddenly, Derek stood up, and started swearing profusely. We all stood up with him.**

**"Woah, man. What's going on?" Scott asked.**

**"I should have known! She looks just like them! ...Minus the hair color." Derek muttered, more to himself I assumed.**

**"Wait, what?" I asked.**

**"She looks like who?" Stiles questioned.**

**Derek looked at all of us, his gaze lingering on me.**

**"You don't happen to be somehow related to Amy and Lincoln Camp, do you?" Derek asked me.**

**I gave him an 'are you serious?' look.**

**"Well duh!" I exclaimed.**

**They all gave me a confused look.**

**"Are they your Aunt & Uncle, cousins, what?" Derek pressed.**

**"They're my parents, obviously. Derek, you should know this! Your sister, Laura, babysat me for them. My family has known you guys for ages." I pointed out, wondering why he didn't remember. Wait, did he even meet my parents?**

**Oh. That must be why, only Laura talked to my parents and stuff. The Hale's knew me, and knew that I was a werewolf, but didn't know that my parents were, well, my parents.**

**This is confusing, I know.**

**Derek furrowed his eyebrows. "How come we've never met then?" He asked.**

**I rolled my eyes. "I'm almost positive we have. I was at your house like, 24/7 since my parents worked a lot. But you probably don't remember. I looked really different as a kid..." I trailed off.**

**"Different? How?" Scott asked.**

**"I had dirty blonde hair." I laughed. A look of realization spread across Derek's face.**

**"Woah, that was you?" He asked. I nodded.**

**"Why'd you dye your hair?" Stiles wondered.**

**"I didn't. Well, besides the green, obviously. It just turned really dark when I got older. People always think I'm adopted, since both of my parents are blonde." I stated.**

**"Um, guys? Let's get back to the double Alpha thing." Scott reminded us.**

**Derek suddenly got some weird look on his face.**

**"Ari..." He started to say. I raised an eyebrow. **

**"Are you sure your mother was.. your mother?" He asked, looking at me intently.**

**"What? What's that supposed to- Ohh..." I said softly. Maybe she wasn't actually my biological mother. Maybe my dad had gotten with another girl or something.**

**"Holy crap... that would explain a lot of things, if she wasn't." I said, slowly sitting down.**

**"She did seem to be a little... off, somehow." I said.**

**"How did I not notice? I mean, two blonde parents with brown eyes wouldn't just pop out a used-to-be-blonde kid with creepy blue eyes whose hair suddenly turned really, _really_ dark by itself. Right?" I questioned, absolutely stunned.**

**"Well, it's not impossible, but it's pretty rare. Brown eyes are dominant," Scott stated.**

**"My mom did seem to have some weird hatred for me. She tried to hide it, but it was pretty obvious. I thought it was just because she wanted a boy or something." I stated, feeling utterly stupid.**

**"So, if she's not your birth mom... then who is?" Stiles questioned.**

**"Whoever it was must have been an Alpha. And I'm absolutely positive your dad was one, but he probably didn't tell you that, right?" Derek asked me. I shook my head slowly. **

**How many more things had my parents lied to me about before they died?**

**"They had to have both been Alphas, because their child bit some guy, and he became a double Alpha." Derek said.**

**"Woah, woah, wait a second. Ari is just a Beta." Scott reminded us. I nodded in agreement, but Derek shook his head.**

**"Not necessarily. We can't actually tell if _anyone_ is a Beta or not. We're just going by instinct. Because of her being untrained, she _seemed_ like a Beta." Derek said.**

**"But it's impossible for two Alphas to have a normal Beta kid, right?" Stiles asked.**

**"Exactly." Derek stated.**

**"So this means... what, exactly?" I asked them. They all looked to me.**

**"It means you're a double Alpha."**

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUN! What do you guys think? Leave a review and let me know!<p> 


	9. Dream on, Ari

Oh my goodness. IT'S BEEN OVER A WEEK SINCE I'VE UPDATED! AHHH! So so sorry! I feel like I failed you guys, even though most other authors only update once a week. So don't hate me too much! But I've been trying (and FAILING) to update at least every other day, if not every day. But I sort of ran into some trouble with this story (details in bottom A/N, but you can skip it if you wish *sniffle*).

But not to fear! I'll still continue this story. Yay, you're almost to chapter 8! After you finish reading this depressing but necessary disclaimer, of course.

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own Teen Wolf. Or the saying 'great googily moogily', which is from Maggie and The Ferocious Beast, BTW. Nor do I own the 'iPod' device mentioned (well, I bought one from the store, but you know what I mean). Also, I got the chapter title from Aerosmith's song, 'Dream On', which I ALSO do not own. Basically, I own nothing. I will now go curl up in a triangle (yes, a triangle) and die.

* * *

><p><strong>"OOF!" I winced as the football hit me directly in the stomach, extremely hard, seeing as how Scott had thrown it.<strong>

**Using all of his werewolf strength.**

**Ouch...**

**Stiles and Scott stared at me with wide eyes as I slowly sat up, yanking one earbud out of my ear.**

**"Oops," Scott smiled sheepishly as I glared at him, before chucking the football back. Which wasn't easy, considering the fact that I was sitting down in the middle of the forest.**

**Somehow, I managed to knock myself backwards to my original spot- lying on my back. I was too tired to move, so I just stayed like that**

**"Guys, can you drop the football for like, 2 seconds? Some people are actually TRYING to do homework here. Not to mention shooting arrows..." Danny complained, flipping through his math book.**

**The boys looked at Allison.**

**"What he said." She said distractedly, whilst aiming her bow at a tree a few feet away. She pulled back the string on the bow, then swiftly let go, sending the arrow flying through the air. The pointy part hit the tree she was aiming for straight-on, landing right in the front of the trunk.**

**By the way, excuse my most-likely-incorrect 'bow and arrow' talk/terms; I don't exactly read up on tools generally used to _kill_ my own kind, okay?**

**Allison smiled triumphantly, proud of herself and her amazing skills, before going to retrieve the arrow. I felt sort of useless and lazy just laying here.**

**But what can I say? I'm so dang tired!**

**"Hey, don't forget to mention laying down in the dirt doing absolutely nothing." I smiled from my spot on the ground.**

**"You're listening to your iPod. That is something," Stiles added oh-so-helpfully. I just rolled my eyes in response, putting the other earbud back in my left ear and closing my eyes.**

**It felt good to only hear music for once. I had gotten so used to accidentally over hearing other peoples' conversations, heart beats, footsteps, etc. Listening to music sort of helped tune it all out, if only just for a little while.**

**It was pretty relaxing. I almost wanted to fall asleep, right on the cold, hard ground.**

**I started humming the guitar riffs and solos of the song, tapping my finger against the dirt to the drum beat.**

**It's not like I _wanted_ to hear all the drama and crap people said by eavesdropping on private conversations. No, I never mean to do it on purpose.**

**It just came with being a werewolf. I must admit, having over-sensitive ears with no off-button could be pretty annoying sometimes.**

**Though, I wouldn't trade it for anything...**

**Well, that's a lie, actually.**

**I sometimes wished I was normal, as did every other mutant kid, I'm sure. I mean, it was only a logical thing for someone in my position to do, even if I was born this way.**

**But if my family had been regular humans, my parents would still be alive right now. So that's what I'd trade it for.**

**For my parents to escape their deaths and somehow just... come back to Earth. Even though I'm sure wherever they were was better than here.**

**Unless it was Hell.**

**Suddenly, the eerie sensation of someone watching me snapped me out of my depressing thoughts (_Thank goodness_).**

**My hand flew to the little music device, also known as an iPod, that was clipped to my front pocket. I turned it off, yanking the earbuds out of my ears.**

**Snapping my eyes open, I came face-to-face with none other than our favorite Alpha.**

**Peter Hale!**

**No, I'm just kidding. That sucker was long gone.**

**"Geez, Derek, you scared the crap out of me." I said, but smiled despite my disturbance.**

**I mean, if someone were to disturb me listening to an amazing guitar solo by my favorite musician, I'd want that someone to be Derek.**

**_Especially_ if aforementioned Derek (muscular, ripped Derek), was _shirtless_.**

**"Guess what?" He raised an eyebrow as he towered over my laying-down form.**

**Get your mind out of the gutter, please.**

**I slowly sat up as he crouched down in front of me. "Hmm?" I mumbled sleepily. I looked around, only to see that the others were no where in sight. Maybe they went home?**

**Derek suddenly took my hands in his.**

**"Ari... I-I think I love you." He said, before crushing his lips to mine. I quickly reacted, tilting my head to deepen the kiss.**

**_Great googily moogily! This was Heaven..._**

**We continued to kiss, until suddenly he pulled away.**

**"What's wrong?" I asked, gazing at him dreamily as he stared at me. This was so unreal.**

**Almost _too_ unreal.**

**"You... you should wake up." He said, leaning in for another kiss. I backed away.**

**"I should what?" I asked, confused.**

**"Wake up. Wake up! I love you, though." He muttered, before his face faded away from me.**

**Why was he vanishing like that? We were just getting started! He-**

**"ARI! Wake up!"**

**I shot up, gasping for air.**

**"I love you too," I mumbled by accident, catching my breath.**

**I pulled the earphone out of my ears, turning off my iPod. I slowly opened my eyes.**

**Derek, the _real_ Derek, not dream-world Derek, was staring at me with a weird look on his face.**

**He was wearing a shirt this time. Not that I was disappointed or anything... deja vu, much?**

**"What?" He asked, in response to my oh-so-smart mumble of 'I love you'. Where the heck did that even come from, anyway? Why was I dreaming about.. about Derek and I kissing? I must have had _way_ too many Mountain Dews before I fell asleep.**

**"Huh?" I asked him.**

**"Y- _what_?" He repeated, looking utterly confused. I shook my head, glancing around. The others were still here. Danny, Scott, Stiles, and Allison, all doing the exact same thing before I evidently fell asleep.**

**"Nothing, just.. a weird dream." I muttered, my face heating up before I could stop it.**

**Derek just eyed me warily, before shaking his head, as if ridding the conversation from his mind.**

**Good.**

**We just looked at each other as an awkward silence passed between us.**

**"Hey, Stiles, isn't that your cousin, Miguel?" I heard Danny whisper, breaking our little silence.**

**I saw him sneaking glances at Derek.**

**Derek had obviously heard, as well, because he had this _look_ on his face. Like, a weird look that I don't even want to _begin_ to describe, but I will say it looked sort of hilarious. Though, I had no clue why.**

**"Miguel?" I mouthed to him.**

**Derek scowled, giving me that same look as before, before full-out face-palming. He looked totally annoyed and sort of... embarrassed?**

**Derek Hale was actually embarrassed! **Huh. Never thought I'd see the day.****

**Wonder what that was all about?**

**No, not the 'Miguel' thing. I'm wondering what the heck the Derek-Ari-kissy-kissy dream was all about!**

**Why in the world was I dreaming... _that_?**

* * *

><p>That didn't stink SO bad, did it? ...I-it did? Well, then! How rude you are :(<p>

Jokes aside, I need yall's help. Pretty pwease! All you have to do is PM/review-in any suggestions you have for this story. Things you want to see, random little ideas for chapters, etc. I didn't plan this story out or anything, and ass I mentioned before (I think), I get writer's block quite often, unfortunately. I suck at story-planning. Now, I'm not saying you have to write in an entire chapter or anything, you can leave it as vague as you want or don't leave anything at all! I'll try to work with whatever, I just need to get my writing juices flowing again!

If I use your suggestion, I'll make sure to leave your username/anonymous nickname at the beginning of the chapter thanking you. If I don't use your idea, I'll probably still mention you since you took the time to try and help, which is extremely kind of you :)

Thanks so much, guys, even if you've never reviewed and just simply read the story. Thank you!


	10. BRAINWASHED

So, after getting really inspiring reviews, I came up with this chapter. Two done in 1 day! Woo! Sorry if this chapter seems a bit... rushed. Well, not rushed... I don't know. Not my favorite, but I think it turned out alright. Plus, it's super long so you better be satisfied! Haha :)

Thanks for the reviews and responses to my previous A/N. You guys helped so much, feel free to suggest any other things you might want to see happen.

**DariArek Lover **(love the name, lol)**: Thank you so much for this idea! Yes, it's a very good idea, and I used it (some at least)! It really helped inspire this. This chapter is especially dedicated to you. Thanks so much for answering so quick, lol. I agree, you guys deserve 2 in one day, so here it is! :) I really hope it turned out like you wished! The next chapter will incorporate more of your idea, too so stay tuned.**

**Lycan Lover 411: Don't worry, I won't keep you waiting too long! Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>The next day, I walked into the half-burnt, run-down Hale house. I had just got back from Allison's house, we had a girls' night, much to my displeasure.<strong>

**She had made me watch 'The Notebook'. Ugh. Two hours of complete torture.**

**"Derek? Are you here?" I yelled quietly (if that's even possible).**

**No response.**

**Suddenly, I heard a noise from upstairs. It sounded like glass breaking or something. I silently ran up the stairs, following the sound. I entered a room located on the left of the hallway. I smelled werewolf.**

**Not Derek, not Scott, not even Lydia...**

**Jackson.**

**What the heck was he doing in this house?**

**I looked around. I didn't see him anywhere, but I knew he was in this room. I could vaguely hear his heart beat, and the sound of him breathing.**

**"Jackson, I know you're here." I said quietly.**

**"Ari." I quickly spun around, my eyes landing on the stupid boy in front of me.**

**"Why are you here? Nobody invited you, now get the heck out of our house or I will kill you." I snapped.**

**"Our?" He raised a blonde eyebrow. "You're living with him now? Great. This is going to be harder than I thought."**

**I made a confused face. What was he talking about?**

**Suddenly, I smelled someone else in the room. Not a wolf. Not a human. Certainly not any animal.**

**"Sullimen." Jackson said in an orderly tone. Suddenly, a tall man that seemed to have appeared out of the shadows was by his side, staring at me like I was a piece of meat or something. Not as if he 'wanted some of that', if you know what I mean, but as if he wanted to murder me or something.**

**My creep-o-metor was going off, big time.**

**He was who I was smelling. His scent... I couldn't describe it even if I tried. It was an awful scent, that's for sure. It made my nose twitch.**

**The man was tall and brooding. He had goldish eyes that seemed to glow in the sunlight, and his hair was a blonde color, but with a reddish hue. Not like strawberry blonde or anything, it looked unnatural, but his eyebrows seemed to match it.**

**I was thinking maybe he'd dyed his eyebrows, as well, but then I looked more closely and could see that he had a 5 o'clock shadow starting to grow on his face, and even that was the same blondeish red color.**

**When the man met my eyes, I got the strangest feeling. Like he could see into my brain or something, and not in a love-sick way or anything.**

**I started to feel violated and utterly creeped out, so I looked away from him. He smiled, and his teeth were all yellow and some were even rotting out. I involuntarily shuddered as he caught my eye again. Only this time, I couldn't look away.**

**Every alarm in my body and brain told me to get the heck out of there, but my feet were somehow planted to the floor.**

**I was _literally_ frozen in place, and not just out of stupidity like you see those prissy girls do in lame-o horror movies when they meet the monster. I was trying with all my might to move, even if it was just my toes, but I couldn't move.**

**I was stuck.**

**I started to panic, trying to pry my eyes away from 'Sullimen''s eyes, but I couldn't do it. Fear started rising up inside of me. I had a feeling Jackson wanted revenge, and that he was going to get it with this guy around.**

**"Do it. Now." Jackson ordered the machine-like guy. 'Sullimen' or whatever his name was started walking towards me, making me freak out even more, but I was still stuck on the outside.**

**Crap, crap, crap.**

**"This won't hurt... that much." The man said in a thick French accent, cackling evilly. He was so close to my now that he was breathing on my face. I almost gagged from the stench of his breath, but I probably couldn't even move my mouth.**

**How was he doing that?**

**The man placed his large hands on my shoulders, staring even deeper into my eyes.**

**Right then and there I nearly passed out from the pain that I assumed the man was responsible for. Every bone in my body felt like it was on fire, and I felt my mouth filling with blood as I tried to scream.**

**Something warm started trickling down my face, and I couldn't tell if it was blood or tears. I kept trying to move with all my might, trying to scream as loud as I could, but nothing was working, I was still stuck.**

**And the it stopped.**

**Only, I didn't want to move. I didn't want to scream. I just... wanted Jackson.**

**"Did it work?" I vaguely remember hearing Jackson question the dude who was no longer in front of me. Where did 'Sullimen' go? Or was he even there at all? My mind was spinning, but the only thoughts going through my head was '_Jackson_, _Jackson, Jackson'. 'Kiss Jackson'._**

**But I knew for sure that I didn't want Jackson. I couldn't stop the thoughts, though.**

**I began walking towards him, as if in a trance.**

**"Ari?" Jackson questioned, staring at me.**

**"I love you so much." I mumbled, falling into him and crashing my lips down on his in a heated kiss, which Jackson gladly returned.**

**I suddenly pulled away. "STOP! What the.. I- this isn't what I want! GET AWAY!" I screamed.**

**"Shush," Jackson hushed me, grabbing my arms and forcing me against the wall.**

**"This _is _what you want, Sullimen made sure of that. Now, come here..." Jackson muttered, leaning in for another kiss which, for some reason, I returned. But I didn't want to. My brain was screaming no. What was up with me? I felt like throwing up all over him.**

**Then it hit me.**

**I wasn't in control of my body. _Well, duh,_ I thought to myself.**

**For a second, I regained control. I pushed him off of he as hard as I could.**

**I couldn't form words to yell for Scott or Derek, or... _anyone_ to help me, so I just reacted quick.**

**I howled, as loud and as long as I could before Jackson shushed me with his freaking mouth.**

**I was going to boil my face as soon as this was over.**

**Suddenly, Jackson was yanked away from me and throw against a wall. I looked at the doorway, seeing Derek there. Scott quickly ran inside after him.**

**"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING, ARI?" Derek screamed as Jackson angrily got up.**

**I felt tears rolling down my face, but not from Jackson getting hurt. No, I _wanted_ him to get hurt. Badly.**

**"I-I DON'T KNOW!" I yelled as Jackson sent a punch towards Derek, which he easily dodged, coming back at Jackson with an even more powerful jab as they both turned into their wolf form. Scott ran towards me, seeing me start crying like a baby as I tried to figure out what was happening to me.**

**I slid against the cracked wall until I was in a sitting position, pulling my knees to my chest.**

**Scott crouched down in front of me.**

**"Wha- woah, what is up with-" He was cut off by Jackson being slammed into the wall, no more than a foot to my left. He didn't move at all for the next few minutes, so I assumed he was at least passed out, part of Derek's doing.**

**I sighed in relief, quickly standing up, and Scott copied the action as Derek tried to catch his breath. He looked beyond pissed, it almost scared me.**

**That was probably the angriest I had ever seen him. Derek usually does such a good job of keeping his emotions hidden on the inside. Not this time, though.**

**I wiped the tears on my sleeve.**

**"What the *insert swear word* HAPPENED HERE?" He shouted, making Scott and I slightly wince.**

**"Why were you kissing Jackson?" Scott asked, seemingly appalled.**

**I sniffed, and even more tears were streaming down my face.**

**"I-I don't know, I came home, and... and," I felt like such a huge baby, and they probably thought I was a total tramp, as well.**

**"Please, CARE TO ENLIGHTEN ME." Derek spat, punching the wall beside Scott. He didn't even flinch as his fist came out looking like it was mauled like a bear. I watched as it quickly began to heal.**

**I sniffed again. "This is going to sound like I'm a total slut, but honestly, I don't know. I didn't kiss him on purpose, I MEAN IT. I came home, and-" Derek cut me off.**

**"OH, so you just ACCIDENTALLY made out with him, but not on PURPOSE? Do you know how STUPID THAT SOUNDS? You were all over him, DANG IT!" Derek got ready to smash his other fist into the wall beside me, but Scott grabbed his hand before he could.**

**They both had a stare off, Derek looking like he was about to murder one of us, but then he shook Scott off of his hand and blew out an angry breath of air.**

**"JUST LISTEN TO ME!" I yelled. Derek glared at me, but kept quiet.**

**"I came home, and thought the house was empty, but then I heard a noise and came up here to check it out. Jackson was standing here. I told him to get the *bleep* out of the house, but then he brought out this crazy murderer looking dude, and.. I don't know what he did. I was frozen in place or something, literally. Except my body was on fire and my mouth started filling up with blood, but I couldn't move ANYTHING." I started to say.**

**"Then after that, next thing I know my mind kept saying 'Jackson' and I kissed him. I don't even know why, because I was 2 seconds away from killing his sorry butt not even 10 minutes ago. I... I, like.. couldn't control my body or something. And I swear I'm not lying, I'd have no reason to, it's not like I'm anyone's girlfriend or something." I explained.**

**"Her eyes. When you were fighting him, they were just glowing this weird goldish color, and she wasn't even in wolf form." Scott added.**

**"They were?" I questioned as Derek started gaping at us.**

**"Hold on. You weren't in control of yourself, and suddenly you wanted Jackson. Your eyes were gold." Derek started to pace around the room. He seemed so out of character. Suddenly, he looked up at us.**

**"Scott, go home." He ordered. Scott and I exchanged confused looks.**

**"What?" He questioned.**

**"Go home. NOW." Derek growled out. Scott shot me another look, but did as told, walking out of the room and down the stairs.**

**I looked at Derek, who was staring back at me. He looked almost as if he was fighting with himself on the inside. Suddenly, his gaze was torn away from me, landing on Jackson's unconscious self. The bruises and any injuries Derek caused was already starting to heal up.**

**"He's going to wake up soon." I stated. Derek seemed to ignore me. He walked over to Jackson, slinging him carelessly over his shoulder, not caring if he hit Jackson's limbs or head on the wall or anything.**

**"We need to talk, Ari. But not now. Stay here, howl if you need me and I'll be there in under a minute, I promise." Derek said, changing into his wolf form.**

**"Where are you going?" I asked.**

**"Dumping dipwad in a ditch 10 miles from here." He muttered, about to jump out the broken window.**

**I shot him a pointed look. He raised an eyebrow, and I crossed my arms. We had a mini stare-off for a good 2 minutes, until he caved.**

**"Fine, I'll take him home. Stay here." He said sternly, before jumping out the window with Jackson and running off into the forest.**

**We had a lot of talking to do. What did I want to say to Derek? That I've been having dreams about him?**

**No way was I ever telling ANYONE about that.**

**But what I was debating on telling Derek or not, was that...**

**That when I was kissing Jackson, my brain and body was actually screaming for Derek. That I had had a major crush on him for almost a month now.**

**That I wished that dream I had was actually reality.**

**I needed to tell Derek this, too. Not about the dream, but about what I felt for him. But was it a good idea to do that? I couldn't stand the thought of him rejecting me. My mind kept thinking one thing, over and over.**

**_Should_ I tell him or not?**

* * *

><p>Ooooooh... SHOULD she tell him how she feels? It's up to you, so let me know: Yes or no? Lol, I know the obvious answer I'll get.<p>

If it wasn't clear, Ari was brainswashed. More will be explained in the coming chapters, don't worry.

**DariArek Lover** gave me the idea of Jackson and Ari kissing and Derek getting jealous. He was pretty PO'd, huh? Let me know if you guys liked this chapter. I'll update ASAP!

I'll try not to keep the Arek/Dari relationship waiting _too_ much longer. It'll happen soon, I promise!


	11. This is not a dream

**Not too long after the whole brainwashing fight scene, Derek returned. But the minutes that had passed seemed like hours to me.**

**I still wasn't sure whether or not I should tell him how I feel. What if he just laughed in my face?**

**As much as I hate to admit it, I don't think I could handle him rejecting me like that. But.. maybe he'd just accept my creepy fangirl crush, and not do anything about it or let me do anything about it.**

**Maybe he'd just go, "You like me... more than a friend? Well, that's wonderful. By the way, your dream was a little too cliche for my taste, but whatever floats your boat."**

**...**

**I think that'd be even worse than rejection. **

**But, so far _nothing has happened_. I hadn't admitted anything yet, so that meant it wasn't too late to chicken out.**

**Even though I really, _really_ wanted to get it off my chest.**

**"You're still here?" I jumped slightly, looking up to see what had snapped me out of my thoughts.**

**Derek, of course. He was pulling on a T-shirt, covering up his magnificent abs. **

**Poop.**

**Well, I guess that's a good thing. If he was still shirtless, he'd have probably caught me staring at his body the whole time. **

**Couldn't let that happen, now could we?**

**I was still processing the fact that I had been pretty much taken over by a freaky mind-controlling creeper. That itself freaked me out enough.**

**But not as much as the thought of Derek rejecting me if I _did _decide to tell him_._**

**I shuddered just thinking about it.**

**I realized I still hadn't said anything, so Derek probably thought that I was in shock or something.**

**Me? No way.**

**He calmly walked over to me, slowly sitting down right beside me. So close that our shoulders were touching, making my breath hitch in my throat.**

**Gosh, I so pathetic. I'm a freaking love-sick _loser. Not to mention a total idiot when it comes to boy troubles or dating, _reminded myself.**

**Yeah, maybe I really am pathetic. 16 and never had a boyfriend, or even kissed a guy for that matter.**

**Other than Jackson.**

**My eyes widened as that thought hit me.**

**"EW!" I blurted out. Derek looked at me in surprise.**

**"Sorry. I'll... move," He said slowly, getting ready to stand up. I put my hand on his arm, surprising even myself. He looked back at me.**

**"No... stay. I didn't mean you, it's just..." I trailed off, too embarrassed to tell him.**

**He sat back down, relaxing a bit. He stared at me patiently, slightly raising a dark eyebrow.**

**"I wasted my first kiss on... on _Jackson._ Ugh! Please, go get me a bucket so I can puke my guts out." I mumbled, feeling nauceous. I felt the muscles in Derek's arm start to tense again, and I could hear his heartbeat rising up.**

**I realized I was still gripping his forearm, so I awkwardly patted his shoulder, blushing like an idiot.**

**"Relax. We can kill him another day. Stiles is full of revenge plans," I smiled slightly. He let out a deep, long breath, as if he was forcing himself to calm down.**

**Why did Derek seem so jealous of me kissing Jackson? Maybe, just maybe he liked me back.**

**I almost snorted at the thought. _No way would that ever happen, as much as I wish it would_, I reminded myself.**

**I didn't want to raise any false hope, so I just pushed that thought aside. **

**For now, at least.**

**"I never asked you..." He spoke, trailing off. I slowly removed my hand from his arm, looking at him, silently telling him to go on. He shook his head slightly.**

**"Are you alright?" He questioned. I had a feeling that wasn't what he wanted to say, but I let it go for now.**

**"Yeah.. I'm fine. Just a little freaked out about that.. mind-controlling thing. Who was that guy, anyways?" I asked, hoping he would know.**

**Derek furrowed his eyebrows, looking pretty darn cute right then.**

**I mentally smacked myself. This was serious business, not the time to admire his adorable-ness!**

**"I.. I'm not quite sure. I've heard stories about hypnotists, born and bred to brainwash werewolves, tricking them into doing things they would never do. I just..." He seemed to be struggling for the right words, something so unlike him. **

**"Didn't realize they were real?" I finished for him. He met my eyes, nodding a little.**

**We continued to stare at each other in silence. We were so close, our noses were almost touching now.**

**He suddenly looked away, making my heart sink, just a little bit.**

**"Derek. I need to tell you something.. I-" **

**"Ari. There's a lot of things you don't know about me." He interrupted me from spilling my guts. I closed my slightly open mouth, leaning back against the wall.**

**"There's a lot of things _you_ don't know about _me."_ I replied.**

**"No.. this is different, Ari." He turned to look at me again, opening his mouth to speak but I stopped him.**

**"Derek, we all have our secrets." **

**"While that may be true, this.. this is different, Ari." He said.**

**"Different how?" I pried.**

**"Different, as in it could change things. Some for good, some for worse. Certain secrets need to be said, while others are better off kept to yourself."**

**"What are you trying to say?"**

**"As you said yourself, we all have secrets, Ari." Okay, he was seriously confusing me right now.**

**"Well, then I dare you to share one." I said. **

**I couldn't help myself. I was just a challenging person.**

**"Fine. But only if you share your honest thoughts about this." He replied. I pretended to think for a moment as his eyes studied my face.**

**"Deal. I'll share my thoughts about whatever you want to tell me. So, _what _exactly is it?" I questioned. **

**He continued to stare at me, and I couldn't help but stare back. Minutes passed as we sat in silence, minutes that, again, seemed like hours. Cliche, I know. But it was true, it seemed like it was forever, but eventually the silence was broken.**

**"This." He whispered, before closing the gap between us, his soft lips meeting mine.**

**I must admit, _never_ in a million years would I have ever guessed that he was going to do.._. __that._**

**But that wasn't all. You know what the best part about this moment was?**

**Knowing that this was definitely NOT a dream, and Derek was in fact _kissing me!_**

* * *

><p>Ooh la la! The moment you've all been waiting for is finally here! You probably hate me for leaving you guys with a cliffy, right? Sorry, buddy, you'll have to wait until I update again to see what happens next! Muahahaha! I'm going to start putting a random little question at the end of each chapter, you guys can answer in your review if you want to.<p>

So, today's question: How do you guys pronounce Ari's name? Like Air-eee or Arr(like a pirate)-eee? Or some other way I don't know about? Oh, and either way you say it is correct, I'm just curious.


	12. Heartbreaker Hale

Sorry I sort of left you guys hanging. I didn't update yesterday, it was a pretty hectic day. I might not update tomorrow, either, as I've got a lot of sports and stuff going on that day, plus I have to make a CD with certain music for somebody, and I am not good with that stuff so it will probably take forever.

I'm going to post two today, though, to hopefully make up for the missed days.

Also, after you read this, please don't hurt me! I swear it's for the greater good, and it'll all be fixed soon!

Enjoy... or maybe don't enjoy this chapter... *evil grin*

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on Beneath The Woods:<strong>

_"The best part? Knowing that this was definitely NOT a dream, and Derek was in fact kissing me!"_

**_(A/N: Like what I did there? Makes it more dramatic, huh?)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh. My. Gosh.<strong>

**Derek Hale was kissing me!**

**Me. Derek. Kissing.**

**Derek. Me... KISSING! -Insert pathetic fangirl squee-**

**After a while, we finally broke apart. I was too shocked to say anything right now.**

**At least nobody was around to tell me how stupid I was for going after a 20 year old. I mean, for Pete's sake, I _was_ only 16, but I'd be 17 in a couple weeks. That wasn't so creepy, was it? **

**Wait. _He_ was the one to kiss _me_, right? So it wasn't my fault. Well, I actually let him, so I guess it was. But 3 or so years isn't that big of a deal, to me at least. It's not like I'd let him any further than a kiss, at least until we're married.**

**Woah. Marriage thoughts already? I was _such_ a girl. **

**Okay, I'm over-thinking this. _Shut up, Ari! _I told myself.**

**I looked over at Derek, probably looking utterly stupid right now.**

**"Um..." I mumbled, unable to form a complete sentence.**

**"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, it was a mistake. A stupid one." He all but growled, but I think it was more to himself. **

**I hope.**

**A mistake, though? Ouch. His words definitely stung me, as stupid as it sounds. So he didn't like me, did he? Was he just... _playing me?_**

**Was that was this was about? All this time, I thought... UGH! Never mind what I thought!**

**I stood up, anger in my eyes.**

**"A mistake? Geez, Derek, may as well rip my heart out and stomp on it!" I said venomously. I'll admit, I was being overly-dramatic.**

**But really... a _mistake?_ "_A stupid one at that." _I mean, come on! That was beyond cold. The least he could do was let me down gently.**

**This was exactly what I was afraid of. This is exactly what I didn't want to happen. I saw it coming, yet I fell for it anyway.**

**He stood up with me.**

**"No, Ari. I didn't mean it like that. You're just... too young. It's not even legal," He started to explain. I held up my hand.**

**"That may be true, but you know that isn't the case here." I stated, crossing my arms. He stared at me, about to speak, but I butted in again.**

**"But really, a _mistake?_ 'And a stupid one at that!'," I said, mocking his voice. "You could have at least let me down somewhat gently, you know? Or, I don't know, maybe NOT kiss me in the first place, Derek!" I exclaimed, no doubt angry that this was happening.**

**What kind of person goes around kissing people, and then tells them straight up that it was a stupid mistake?**

**A complete jerk, that's who!**

**I was _beyond_ pissed.**

**"No, Ari. Listen to me, okay?" He said, way too calm. I wasn't getting any emotions from him; he was purposely keeping me out.**

**I just wished I knew how to do the same, so he wouldn't get the satisfaction of feeling my hurt and anger over something as stupid as himself.**

**"No. I understand, it's perfectly clear, Derek. You don't like me like that, you just wanted a girl to toy around with, am I right?" I raised my eyebrows at him. "Well, guess what? You're no better than Jackson. In fact, you both have A LOT in common, going around, tricking me into kissing you!" I exclaimed.**

**"Ari. Listen to me! Just- let me explain, alright?" He questioned, taking on an impatient look. I glared at him.**

**"Listen to you explain _what?_ You already made it clear that you're just a big jerk, what more is there to get? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. So we're done here." I snapped, still glaring daggers. **

**"We may still be in the same pack, and we may still be forced to hang out when the others are around, but just know that I really hate you. *bleep* you, Derek Hale." I said, my voice cracking a little, much to my displeasure.**

**I turned around, storming off before he could see the tears forming in my eyes. I was so pathetic, crying over someone as idiotic as _Derek Hale. _**

**I don't think I could stand to live with him anymore. I didn't bother grabbing my stuff, I'd come back later. I just needed to get away from him right now.**

**Part of me hoped that I'd hear Derek calling me back, but I heard nothing. Not a word.**

**Which proved my point exactly. He'd probably done this many, many times, to many other girls. **

**But it's not like he thought any of them mattered. **

**That I even mattered. **

**I now knew what Derek was like, what his true self was like. It was more than clear now, and I felt stupid for ever falling for him.**

**But he truly just didn't care.**

* * *

><p>Don't hurt me! I know, this is exactly what you DON'T want to happen. But just you wait, you'll see what Derek is TRULY like, not what Ari thinks he is like. I swear, everything is NOT what it seems, ya know? Who knows, maybe that's not even Derek! Dun, dun, dun...<p>

Question of the day: Who is your favorite female character on Teen Wolf, and why? Is it Kate? Lydia? Allison? Laura Hale? Allison's mom? Scott's mom? Any other girls I forgot? Leave it in your hate-mail review, which I'm sure you're in the process of writing right now after this sickening chapter! But don't worry, it'll get better soon.

HEY! I said don't worry, now put down the pitchfork! Geez... ;)


	13. Popcorn Fights & Movie Nights

**The door opened, revealing Scott standing there. He stared at me for a moment, his eyes probably noticing my tear-stained cheeks.**

**Gosh, I felt like such a whimp.**

**"Ari? What happened? Did Jackson do something again? Where's Derek?" He questioned, furrowing his eyebrows as he looked over my head and scanned his front yard. **

**I sniffed a little.**

**"He took Jackson home before he woke up. I assume Derek is still at his-his house, but I-I really don't care about him." I said, feeling my heart squeeze a little bit, like it had been doing ever since Derek got back from taking Jackson home.**

**"Scott? Who's at the door- oh, hey... Ari?" Stiles came down the steps, now standing beside Scott. I wiped my eyes on my sleeve, yet again, as the two towered over me. I shivered slightly as a cold breeze came. I had forgotten to grab my jacket on the way out, and it was freezing.**

**Oh well. Maybe the wind would numb the pain stabbing through my heart right now.**

**Gosh, I sounded like some sappy romance novel where the girl gets heart-broken. I was stronger than that... well, maybe not.**

**"Scott told me what happened. I thought Derek was with you? Did something else happen? What's wrong?" Stiles rambled on worriedly.**

**Scott ushered me inside, and we all headed up the stairs to his room.**

**Scott gently pushed my shoulders down so that I was now sitting on his bed. The two took a seat on either side of me, making me feel slightly Claustrophobic.**

**"I'm sorry I came here. I didn't mean to worry you guys. I just- I don't feel like being alone right now, and if I stayed at the Hale house a second longer I'd probably end up murdering Derek." I said, basically spatting out his name venomously. I tried to stop the tears spewing out from my stupid eyes, but it was no use.**

**"Okay, what's going on here?" Scott questioned, reaching over slowly and wiping the tears from my face with his sleeve. I felt like slapping his hand away, but at the same time I was thankful that the two were so freaking nice. Scott was being incredibly sweet, and I finally understood why Allison liked him so much.**

**I totally did not deserve to have such good friends.**

**"What did Derek do this time?" Stiles asked, seemingly a little annoyed at Derek, but at the same time he was asking it gently.**

**He seemed to notice my teeth starting to chatter.**

**Scott's house was freezing! How did they stand it?**

**Stiles pull off his jacket and put it around my shoulders. I felt my face go slightly red at the embarrassment of feeling totally helpless and weak.**

**But... why did they have to be so sweet?**

**Maybe Derek should take some lessons from them on how to treat a girl. **

**I nodded my thanks to Stiles.**

**"After he took Jackson home... well. Eh, I really don't want to say it... it's awkward. This is totally cliche and a girly problem, and I am so bad at this kind of stuff..." I trailed off.**

**"It's alright, you can tell us. I mean, I came to you with Allison problems before, didn't I?" Scott smiled slightly.**

**"And I asked you for advice on possibly asking Lydia to the prom that one time. So go ahead and tell us, maybe we can help. Or at least feed you junk food like other girls do in those chick-flicks." Stiles told me. **

**I couldn't help but laugh a little bit, nodding at both. "I guess you two have a point. Those were some interesting times..." I muttered, smiling slightly.**

**My face then went back to a serious expression as I recalled what had happened.**

**"Okay. Well... Derek said we needed to talk, so..."**

* * *

><p><strong>I spent the next 15 minutes explaining to them what had happened, and they also took some of that time to bash Derek and give me little pep-talks about how 'I deserved better'. It was like having two gay best friends.<strong>

**I almost laughed at the thought of Stiles and Scott being gay. **

**They were just being awesome. Afterwards, we decided to change the subject and have a movie night to get my mind off of it.**

**Again, Stiles and Scott weren't being gay, they were just being amazing friends, as usual.**

**"Stiles, you're staying the night, right?" Scott asked as we all went downstairs to load up on snacks. It was just starting to get dark outside.**

**"Yeah, my dad said it's fine." Stiles replied.**

**"Ari, I know you just stayed at Allison's, so you don't want to invite yourself there again even though you probably don't want to go back to the Hale house. So, I know this sounds really weird, but if you want you can stay here for the night. You can take my bed, we'll get the floor." Scott offered.**

**"Scott, I appreciate it and all, but your mom will kill all of us, won't she?" I laughed. Scott shook his head.**

**"She's working night shift, she won't get home until no earlier than 8:00am, and you're starting school tomorrow so Stiles is going to drive us. We'll leave at 7:30, school doesn't start until 7:45." He explained.**

**My eyes widened.**

**"Crap, I forgot about school. What was my fake name again?" I questioned.**

**"Arianna Capelli. So you can still go by Ari, and you won't have trouble with the alphabetical seating since both your real and fake last names start with a C. Do you remember your cover story?" Stiles questioned. I nodded.**

**"Just moved from Florida, for my dad's job in the military. He's been deployed for who knows how many months, so my guardian is my "older sister" who I live with." I said, making quotation marks around the sister part. **

**I guess it was a believable story, right? Well, if not, teacher's are gullible, so...**

**"Pefect-o." Stiles grinned.**

**"Right. And if there's ever a parent- err, guardian-teacher conference or anything, Allison's older cousin, Stephanie, will act as your big sister. She knows all about werewolves and stuff. Allison's dad already explained the situation, and she agreed to help if need be." Scott added.**

**I smiled. This was perfect. Well, not perfect, seeing as I hated school, but... well, you get my point.**

**"Just remember to always follow the rules, and try to keep your grades up so we won't have any issues or anything with nosy teachers and stuff." Stiles reminded me. I nodded.**

**"So are you staying the night?" Scott asked again.**

**I thought about it for a second. **

**"I guess so, if that's alright. But you take your bed, I'll just get the couch or whatever, I don't mind. But just so you know, I'm not a morning person." I warned them. Scott snorted.**

**"Stiles is the worst morning person EVER. If I can manage to get him up in time for school, I can easily do the same for you." He assured.**

**"Okay. Just don't complain if I punch you in the face when you try to wake me up." I responded. Scott rolled his eyes while Stiles just grinned.**

**"Oh, and guys?" I raised my eyebrow.**

**"Yeah?" They replied simultaneously.**

**"Thanks. Seriously, for everything. You two are UH-MAAAY-ZIIIING!" I said in an annoying, sing-song voice. They both groaned, holding their ears but laughing nonetheless.**

**"Hey! I _do not_ sing that bad." I defended, throwing a piece of the freshly-popped popcorn I had just emptied into a giant bowl at them.**

**"Ow! That burns!" Stiles whined, though he was still laughing.**

**"By the way, you _do_ sing that bad. Trust me," Scott grinned while Stiles nodded, holding back a snicker. I glared at them.**

**"Fine, I take it back. You two are AWW-FULLLL!" I sang yet again, causing them to scream dramatically before running into the other room. I ran after them, and we started chasing each other around the house as we all laughed like little kids.**

**For once, I felt happy. Happier than I had felt in a long, long time. **

**All thanks to the amazing friends I had made here in Beacon Hills.**

**Besides butt-head Derek, of course. **

* * *

><p>Two in one day! This one is sort of filler-y, I know. But, it's got a slightly happier note, and it shows the friendship that Stiles, Scott, and Ari have. I hope this holds you until Friday, which is most likely when I'll update next since I probably can't tomorrow.<p>

Don't worry, in about 2 chapters (maybe 1, we'll see), there will be an Ari/Derek interaction, as in they will figure out some stuff and questions will be resolved, regarding them. I don't want to give too much away, so just be patient! Thanks for reading! :)


	14. Being the new girl sucks

Gahhhhhh! I said I'd update Friday... BUT IT'S TUESDAY! Sorry guys! Some personal stuff was going on, and I didn't get the chance to update.

But I'm here now, right? I didn't forget about you guys, I swear! Now, onto the chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>I was having an awesome action-filled dream about me being an FBI agent, when suddenly I was rudely awoken.<strong>

**Dang it!**

**"Ari. Ari... ARI! Get up! Time for school. Don't make me pour ice water on you like I did to Stiles." Scott's voice rang through my ears. I groaned, sitting up on the couch.**

**"You... you poured water on him?" I asked sleepily, rubbing my tired eyes.**

**He only smirked as an angry, tired-looking Stiles came stomping in the room, water dripping all down his head. I didn't even bother hiding my laughter as he glared at Scott, and now me thanks to my laughter.**

**"Remind me again why we're up so early?" I wondered, slowly throwing the thin blanket off of me and standing to my feet.**

**"School. You're now known as Ari Capelli, remember?" Stiles rose an eyebrow at me after he got a towel and dried himself.**

**"Oh. Yeah." I mumbled. "Can we stop by the Hale house so I can change into different clothes?" I questioned as we headed to the kitchen.**

**They both started helping themselves to bowls of cereal. I followed their actions, choosing a box of Cocoa Krispies from Scott's pantry.**

**"Yeah, sure." Scott said, before handing me the milk. I poured some onto my cereal, before turning around to put it back in the fridge, resulting in me accidentally yawning in Stiles' face. When did he get behind me?**

**"While you're at it, _please_ brush your teeth. Seriously." Stiles said disgustedly, before passing me.**

**"Oops. Sorry." I mumbled tiredly, slightly laughing on the inside at his reaction, but kept it to myself.**

**After we finished breakfast, we all hopped in Stiles' blue jeep. Well, after cleaning up the huge mess we made while watching movies and eating junk food last night, of course.**

**We had quickly swung by the Hale house, so I could do what I had said I was doing. I grabbed whatever was clean, throwing it on (after making sure Derek wasn't in the house), then followed Stiles' commands and brushed my teeth, as well.**

**We finally made it to school a few minutes later.**

**Walking through the parking lot and up to the building, it just seemed like your average high school. It probably wasn't that different from the one I used to go to, before my parents had yanked me out of school about 6 months ago, and before I had fled to Beacon Hills, of course.**

**It's a good thing I had actually done my school work at home and stuff, so grades wouldn't be a problem, at least.**

**One less thing to worry about.**

**Scott and Stiles walked with me to the office (even though I told them I'd be fine by myself). I got my schedule and everything. Before I even got a chance to even _glance_ at it, Stiles oh-so-rudely ripped it out of my hand, then informed me of all the classes I had with them.**

**I had home room with both, P.E/health with both, including Allison, 3rd period English with Scott, and 5th period Art class with Stiles and Allison. I'd see them all at lunch, too.**

**The had bell eventually rang, and we made our way to homeroom.**

**I won't bore you with all the details of being the new kid. It just went by like an average school day, except I was bombarded with questions about my name, where I'm from, etc. by random people all day.**

**But that's what happens when you're the new kid, right? So what can ya do?**

**Nothing.**

**All day, though, I was trying to act all sneaky and ninja, as to avoid any possible encounters with Lydia or Jackson.**

**Especially Jackson.**

**I had managed to go the entire day without seeing any sign of them.**

**Well, I should say, I had managed to go the entire day without making any contact with them. But it's not exactly easy to do when Lydia has basically the _exact_ same schedule as me.**

**I have pretty bad luck, don't I?**

**After school, Scott and Stiles had made me watch them practice with the lacrosse team. It was apparently a big deal around here.**

**Basketball was the 'in' thing for guys to do at my old school, so this was new to me.**

**As I sat on the bleachers doing some homework, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around, only to see Allison.**

**"Hey, Ari. " She greeted me, smiling.**

**"Hey." I replied with a slight smile.**

**"So how was your first day?" She asked conversationally as we watched Scott get shoved into play the game, me occasionally scribbling down answers to boring math problems.**

**"Eh... pretty good, I guess. Being the new kid sucks. I hate all the attention and stuff, it's annoying." We laughed a little.**

**"Yeah, I know what you mean. A few weeks before I met you, I was considered the 'new girl'. But now I'm apparently off the hook, since you came around." She laughed.**

**"Oh, great. You're welcome, I guess." I said sarcastically, but smiled anyway, and she returned it.**

**Suddenly, though, her smile dropped as she saw looked at something, or _someone_, in the woods.**

**"Um... Scott sort of told me about you and Derek. I know it's totally not my business, but I think you should know that he's standing right there." She grimaced as my eyes narrowed.**

**"Where?" I asked slowly, looking around. She nodded her head in the direction.**

**I saw him, alright.**

**There, looking creepy as ever standing in the shadows, stood Derek Hale, just staring at me with a blank expression. I glared back.**

**What the heck was he doing here? Was he stalking me or something?**

**I thought I had made it clear that I now hated him.**

**Maybe he was just stupid. Yeah, that's probably it. I let out a frustrated sigh, turning back to the game.**

**But not before my werewolf hearing picked up on Derek's voice, talking to me.**

**"Ari. We have to talk. I need to explain what happened, it's not what you think. Meet me at the house at 4:30."**

* * *

><p>I think you guys should know... my two beloved fish, Rocky and Steel, passed away Friday and Saturday. R.I.P. little guys! I'll always love you!<p>

As upset as that makes me, that isn't the same 'personal stuff' that caused me not to post a chapter. But anyway, I'll update soon, I promise.

BTW, I'm sorry if I got anything wrong while writing the whole 'school-thing'. Yes, I am American, but I've been home-schooled my whole life, so I'm just going by what my friends say about public school, other stories I've read, stuff like that. So, I apologize if something (regarding classes, teacher behavior, etc.) seems off or totally different than what real school is like for you.

Today's question: Who is your favorite band/singer/musician? It can be more than one, of course. My two favorite bands are probably Avenged Sevenfold and Metallica.


	15. Mending a broken heart

Sorry, guys. It's been a busy week, AGAIN, and I've also been pretty lazy with updates. Like I said, I get writer's block way too frequently. I'm trying to overcome it right now, so I hope this chapter turns out alright. Thanks so much for sticking with me, and thanks so much for all of your reviews!

You guys are seriously AWESOME, AMAZING, FANTASTIC! Feel free to flame me for being an awful author, it may motivate me to 'prove you wrong' and write way more often (my mind is weird like that, but it might work, lol). Again, thanks so much you guys!

* * *

><p><strong>I silently walked into the Hale house. I checked my watch. 4:30pm on the dot, exactly the time Derek had said to meet him here.<strong>

**So where the heck was he?**

_**If he doesn't appear in three seconds, then I am so out of here, **_**I thought to myself.**

**"Derek. Hurry up and show yourself, I know you're here. You have 10 minutes to explain." I growled, crossing my arms. I counted in my head. _Three, two, one-_**

**As if on cue, a tall figure emerged from within the shadows.**

**"I didn't think you'd come." He stated, looking at me with an emotionless expression. **

**His eyes betrayed him, though. **

**I picked up on a sense of hope lying beneath his green eyes. **

**If he didn't explain himself in the next few seconds, I was _so_ going to crush that hope.**

**"I said you have 10 minutes. Now it's down to 8, so hurry up." I said coldly, glaring daggers at him.**

**Pain flashed through his eyes, but he looked away quickly after.**

**"Ari... I don't know what you think happened that night, but I wasn't there." He said slowly, as if he had mulled over exactly what he was going to say, wording each word with careful precision.**

**Anger flashed through my eyes, almost clouding my vision, I was so pissed off.**

**"Don't give me that, Derek. That's BS and you know it." I said venomously, my tone low and cold. It was taking everything I had in me not to leave, or just rip his freaking head off.**

**Why was he lying to me?**

**I heard Derek let out a small breath. "No, I meant... I was there, but I _wasn't_. My mind wasn't thinking clearly, like- like I was drugged. But I wasn't, it was just..." He trailed off. I waited for him to finish, but he didn't.**

**"Just what?" I asked impatiently.**

**"You. Just... you. It's the double Alpha in you. Whenever you're scared, or extremely mad, like right now, I-it throws me off. Just like it's doing right now." He told me, staring me straight in the eye, as if he was searching for answers or something.**

**"What are you talking about?" I demanded. "Look, I'm not an idiot. I'm not a whimp, either. I can handle to truth, so you don't have to make stuff up. Just hurry up and hurt my feelings, okay? I'm sick of you, so just... GET IT OVER WITH!" I yelled, losing my temper.**

**Derek began rubbing his temples.**

**"Ari. You have to calm down. It's clouding my thoughts, and I.. I can't.. can't," He tried to finish, his voice growing hoarse.**

**"Can't WHAT!" I exclaimed angrily. I couldn't help myself, I was fuming. Who was he to just order me to calm down like that!**

**Suddenly, Derek threw his head back, looking at the ceiling.**

**I watched in horror as he let out an agonizing scream, suddenly changing into his werewolf form. It was his old Beta form, not the full-on Alpha, thank goodness.**

**"What are you doing?" I asked wide-eyed, all of the anger draining from me.**

**He let out another scream, but this time it ended shortly after. He took a step towards me, his eyes glowing with anger and desire as he stared at me. He barred his teeth, breathing heavily, taking another step towards me.**

**All of my previous anger was soon replaced with fear. I backed away from him, keeping my wide eyes trained on him, watching his every move as to avoid getting attacked.**

**What the heck was he doing! He looked like he was about to murder me!**

_**Great. Just great.**_

**"Derek! S-stop it!" I said, my voice cracking, unfortunately. I reached my hand out for the door knob that was behind me. I had to get out of here, before he ripped me to pieces. **

**What was happened to him?**

**"I can't." He growled, stepping towards me. He was even closer now. **

**"You can. Why are you doing this? You're not a killer! Stop it!" I yelled. **

**As soon as my hand started turning the doorknob at a rapid speed, Derek jumped up, throwing himself through the air, aiming towards me. I quickly jumped out of the way, making me unable to open the door. **

**It had happened to fast, I just couldn't push it open without him falling on me, ripping me to shreds first. I was stuck here.**

**I speed-walked to the other side of the room, so we had basically switched spots from when I had first arrived, him blocking the door now.**

**"Ari, stop being scared. I-I'm feeding off of your fear... quit it." He snarled. _What?_ Feeding off of my fear? **

**Wait a second...**

**I finally understood.**

**He had said the double Alpha in me had triggered something. Was it like... mind control or something? Was my being scared just _asking_ for him to kill me?**

**Whatever the case was, I had to stop. I _had_ to calm myself down, one way or another.**

**I took in a shaky breath, closing my eyes. I started imagining myself in a better place. The happiest place I had ever been in my whole life, with the people I had loved the most.**

**I imagined myself on a boat with my parents, 5 years old, on a fishing trip. Enjoying the warm breeze cascade over my face, the smell of salt water.**

**I imagined the boat rocking _back_ and _forth_, _back_ and _forth,_ the gentle wind blowing my hair back.**

**All of the worry and fear rolled off of me, and I felt at ease. No more being scared of a werewolve about to attack me, no more being angry at said werewolf for breaking my heart. **

**No more grieving over the loss of my parents, because they were right here with me, throwing in their fishing line.**

**And suddenly, the peaceful image was gone, but the emotions stayed. I slowly opened my eyes, only to see Derek transforming back into his human form.**

**I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. At seeing his sudden transformation from human, to wolf, and back to human, as my emotions kept changing, I then understood what he had meant about the double Alpha in me throwing him off.**

**"Derek..." I trailed off.**

**"I'm sorry. I-"**

**"No." I cut him off. "_I'm_ sorry. I didn't realize I had that much influence over things. It.. it was me all along, wasn't it? My fault." I said, atonished. I ran a hand through my long hair. "Man, I'm such a noob at this stuff." I said lightly.**

**"Yeah, you are." Derek said, chuckling. I rolled my eyes at him, but I couldn't help but let out a round of laughter. Pretty soon, we were both laughing so hard our stomachs ached.**

**After a while, we had finally stopped laughing. But I felt a whole lot better, and I'm sure Derek did, too. Like a weight had been lifted off of our shoulders.**

**I suddenly had the urge to just.. hug him.**

**So, I did. **

**And strangely enough, but _much_ to my pleasure, he hugged me back. After a few seconds, he pulled away, looking at me intently.**

**"Ari. Listen, I like you. A lot. I know it's weird, since I'm older and all, so I understand if you don't want to have any kind of relationship, but I-"**

**"Just shut up and kiss me." I laughed, leaning in, as did he. **

**As our lips met and began moving in sync, me feeling like I was in absolute _Heaven_, I couldn't help but feel... right.**

* * *

><p>Tada! At last, the AriDerek situation has finally worked out for the better, I think. It seems like the end of the story, doesn't it?

Well... because it is!

Just kidding! It's not the end, I assure you. We still have many unanswered questions, remember? Plus, Ari and Derek JUST got together. So of course it's not the end!

Today's question: Are you a guy or a girl reading this? Or... both? Lol, leave your answer in your review (if you review at all, that is).


	16. To save, or not to save?

I'm baaaaack! Well, maybe. **Read below, please!**

**Important** **notice:** I know it's earlier than I said, and that this is a pretty short chapter. But, since it's early, I figured I'd write a sort of... test-chapter. To see if anyone still reads this story. I got ZERO reviews on the hiatus note that I put up A MONTH AGO. I guess nobody cared at all!

So, to be honest, I'm thinking about deleting this story un-finished. I know, I know, I'm a poop-head, right? Giving up already? But really... I'm not all that interested in Teen Wolf anymore. I probably won't be anymore until season 2 airs, but that's not until June (I think).

So, if you really want to save this story, PLEASE, PLEASE if you're reading this and enjoying it and you do NOT want me to delete it/discontinue it, please leave a review or PM me saying so. If you don't really care, that's fine.

If I get at least **8 reviews or PMs by May 5th**, from different people, telling me to continue, then I will but with slower updates. So if you don't want me to discontinue, please say so or else I'm going to have to delete it since I don't have a big interest in writing this story anymore. I apologize! So please forgive me! Pretty pweeeeeese! There's still a chance to save it! If anyone even reads this story. Reviews that are NOT about this subject don't count.

I'm probably not even going to get 1 review/pm. Am I wasting my time? ;-(

* * *

><p><strong>I swung a punch at Scott, but he easily dodged it, ducking down before quickly standing up again. He swiftly threw a kick in my direction, but I grabbed his leg, bending so he tripped instantly.<strong>

**He glared up at me with his gold, glowing eyes, barring his teeth at me. I snarled back.**

**"Dude! Don't let a girl beat you! C'mon man, fight for your man-pride!" Stiles yelled at us.**

**I looked over at him, highly offended. Derek was rolling his eyes.**

**"Excuse me! I-" Just got kicked upside the head. I looked back at Scott, growling in frustration as I clutched onto my face, pain exploding in my left cheek.**

**_Pain is just a message, pain is just a message,_ I told myself.**

**I angrily jumped over him, sending a roundhouse kick into his back, causing him to fly forwards before he could block it. His face rammed into a tree.**

**"OW!" He groaned, turning around to face me as I smirked. "Payback!" He shouted at me, and before I had time to react he had tackled me, pinning me to the ground, his claws digging into my shoulders.**

**I tried to ram my head into his, but he easily dodged it. I squirmed as he held me down, starting to panic.**

**If we were seriously fighting, and not just practicing, I would _so_ be dead by now.**

**I tried to stop myself from turning into my even weaker human-form, but I couldn't. I was too jumpy and panicked, so I morphed back to my normal self, much to my displeasure. You know, the non-rabid-animal self?**

**Yeah. That one.**

**"Why are you changing back?" Scott asked, his glowing eyes staring down at me.**

**"I didn't mean to." I mumbled angrily. Scott still held me down, straddling me (very awkward, I might add). "Get off, please!" I exclaimed, squirming, trying to push him off of me.**

**"Oh, sorry." He said, changing back to his normal self before letting me go, standing to his feet.**

**He held his hand out to me. I just eyed it with pure hatred, standing up by myself.**

**He rolled his eyes. "Just trying to be chivalrous." He muttered.**

**"Yeah? Well chivalry is dead." I snapped as Derek and Stiles walked over to us, weaving through trees as leaves fell around them.**

**"You need to stop getting mad over losing. You're acting like a brat," Scott said. I glared at him.**

**"Well you know what? I-" Derek cut me off.**

**"Ari. Calm down. We'll work on your training some more later, okay? Even if Scott's a Beta, he's still been practicing longer than you. You can't expect to be amazing on your first try." Derek said, taking my hand and lacing our fingers together.**

**I blushed slightly, nodding in defeat. Derek smiled slightly, bending down to kiss my cheek softly.**

**Stiles groaned. "Great. Not only does Scott have Allison, but now you guys have each other! Now I'm all alone!" Stiles whined. "I'll always be the fifth wheel." He said dramatically.**

**"Forever alone," Scott mocked, causing Stiles to playfully punch his arm. Scott pulled him into a headlock, rubbing his knuckles over Stiles' head before releasing him. I rolled my eyes at them.**

**I looked up at Derek, smiling sweetly. He grinned back, making my heart flutter slightly.**

**Would I ever get used to this feeling?**


	17. Life or Death

So... I'm baaaaack! For real this time! I've decided to continue :) I got 7 responses in only like, two days. That's close enough for me!

Thanks to you guys, I'm motivated to write again! I'll continue this story, and I won't quit writing it until it's finished. Thank you guys so, so much! I'm so glad to hear that people still enjoy this story! I'll try my best to keep it going.

Update info is at the A/N at the bottom. Anyway, enjoy this long-awaited chapter! I hope you guys like it :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>SLAM!<strong>_

**Stiles winced.**

**"Oops. Sorry," I said sheepishly, after having climbed into Stiles' jeep and accidentally slamming the door off.**

**Stiles let out a cry in protest.**

**"Don't hurt my baby like that, Ari! Be more careful next time." He said, sending me a glare from the driver's seat. I smiled sheepishly.**

**He started up the car, before pulling out of Allison's driveway. I had stayed the night again, but luckily she didn't make me watch anymore chick flicks.**

**"Okay, where are we heading?" Scott asked from the backseat as we drove out onto the rode, heading into town.**

**I craned my neck to look back at Derek, who was seated beside Scott.**

**"West. Keep driving West. We're headed out of town." Derek ordered.**

**"For what?" Stiles and I asked in unison. Derek was silent.**

**"For-" Scott began to repeat, but Derek cut him off, finally speaking.**

**"A battle."**

**"A _what_? Between who?" I demanded, staring at him through the rearview mirror.**

**"David Lee Dente." Derek said simply, looking back at me through the mirror. I held his gaze for a moment.**

**That name sounded familiar. Wait a second...**

**"Mr. Dente! Are you insane, Derek? We cannot fight him. I don't even know where he is!" I exclaimed.**

**"But I do." He replied, smirking at me.**

**Stiles glanced at him, then at me, before focusing on the road again.**

**"Your boyfriend is insane." He stated.**

**"Very much so," Scott added.**

**Derek sent the two a glare as I sighed.**

**"I'm beginning to agree with them, Derek. Seriously, did you not see my awful fighting skills last week? I lost to Scott. _Scott_!" I exclaimed in disbelief.**

**"Hey!" Scott yelled, offended. He swatted me on the arm as I rolled my eyes good-naturedly.**

**"You've been getting better everyday this week. Besides, it won't be just you. He challenged me, but you and Scott are allowed as backup. You'll just have to go against his backup." Derek explained.**

**"Hold on. When, exactly, did you talk to him? How did he find us? I did as told the last time I saw him. I stayed away from his family and even left the town, for good." I stated, crossing my arms and staring back at Derek expectantly.**

**He better start explaining himself more clearly. Or else I was gonna-**

**"I'm not allowed to say how he found or challenged me, it's against council rules. He wants you dead, though. You're lucky I convinced him to fight me, instead. But he may go against the rules and go after you." Derek said.**

**My eyes widened, and my heart started pounding a little bit faster.**

**"_What_?"**

**_I couln't fight him. I couldn't! I wouldn't last a minute against another double Alpha. But why does he even want me dead?_ **

**I voiced my thoughts.**

**"Why does he want me dead? I'm the one who saved his life. The one who helped his family get through the horrible time when he supposedly 'died'. He put them through hell by faking his own death! I helped them be happy again!" I stated. "Killing me would be a lousy thank you." I mumbled.**

**"He doesn't look at it like that. Sure, you were on good terms before. But once he got bit, that all changed." Derek started.**

**I swallowed the lump forming in my throat.**

**"I've seen this happen before, even between used-to-be mostly human families. Once you get bit, you see any other wolf that isn't in your pack as a threat." Derek said, making me shudder. He continued.**

**"He thinks there should be only one double Alpha. But there's two here that we know of, that are still alive. Him, and you. And he wants to be at the top of the chain. And if you were to die, he would get his wish." Derek said, making me all the more worried.**

**Derek reached forward and took my hand in his. He leaned towards my seat, his lips close to my ear.**

**"I promise you I won't let that happen. We'll kill him before he even touches you." Derek said quietly, so close that I could feel his minty breath on my neck. I shivered, making him smirk. He leaned back, still holding my hand.**

**I felt a lot better about this, now.**

**I took a deep breath, slowly letting it out. We drove in silence for another hour or two.**

**"Turn left." Derek said suddenly. I looked to my left and right as Stiles obeyed, turning left before parking the car.**

**We were on grass. Dead, flat, yellow grass. To the left of us, about a hundred yards away, was a huge circle. It almost looked like a crop circle.**

**The grass had stopped growing at the edges, making it just one big empty dirt circle.**

**Like a battle arena of some type.**

**_Wonderful._ _Just_ _wonderful, _I thought to myself.**

**I was _so_ looking forward to this.**

**...**

**Yeah, right.**

**We all got out of the car, Derek coming to my side and taking my hand again. I took another deep, shuddering breath as I stared at the battle ground, or whatever the heck it was supposed to be. I glanced out at the road.**

**There were no cars. We hadn't seen any anywhere near us for the last hour and a half. It was incredibly remote out here, and there was just one road that seemed to go on forever.**

**Which meant no hospitals. No witnesses.**

**Again, just _wonderful_.**

**Please, note the sarcasm.**

**Derek, as if sensing my distress, squeezed my hand reassuringly, giving me a small, yet comforting smile. I tried to smile back, but it came out as more of a grimace.**

**"Stiles, I think you should stay in the car." Scott suggested.**

**"What? No way, dude. I want to watch you guys kick some werewolf butt!" Stiles said anxiously yet eagerly.**

**"Where are they, anyway? There's nobody out here." I said, doing a quick 360 scan of our surroundings.**

**"They'll be here." Derek said quietly.**

**As if on cue, three figures started walking out of the woods nearby. A tall, bulky looking male, and two slightly smaller male and female figures on each side of him.**

**They made there way to the circle arena thingy-ma-bobber, before stopping in the center of it.**

**"Um... okay. Maybe waiting in the car isn't such a bad idea." Stiles said, opening up the Jeep's door and climbing in. "Good luck, guys. Don't die, okay? You can do this. All of you." He said, before slamming the door shut and looking out the window with worried eyes.**

**"Gee, Stiles, what a supportive friend you are." I mumbled sarcastically, but he couldn't hear from inside the car.**

**Though, honestly, I didn't blame him. I'd rather hide in the car than go and try to fight to the death against people much stronger than me.**

**Scott, Derek, and I exchanged determined looks, but I knew I looked slightly worried.**

**I couldn't help it, okay? I was heading for my possible death. Wouldn't you be worried, as well, if it were you?**

**Yeah. Thought so.**

**"Ready?" Derek questioned, his eyes fierce.**

**I nodded, but secretly knew I would regret it.**

**"Let's kick some butt." Scott said, and the three of us began walking to the circle.**

**As we got closer, I couldn't help but notice that my ex-best friend, Jake (A.K.A. Mr. Dentne's son), had been the shorter, less bulkier male figure that stood on the other side of Mr. Dente himself.**

**What? Was he a werewolf now, too? I couldn't believe this.**

**I didn't recognize the girl, though. I also couldn't help but notice how neither of them looked all that ready. It was like they didn't really want to do this, either. Well, they certainly weren't the only ones.**

**Mr. Dente looked the exact opposite, of course.**

**"Ari. Derek. Scott." Mr. Dente greeted dully. We were all still in our human forms, staring at each other.**

**Scott was across from the girl, glaring, and Derek was across from Mr. Dente, glaring even harder(and looking murderously scary as crap). I was across from Jake, but I wasn't glaring. I was just staring at him, trying to read his eyes and send him messages with my brain.**

**He looked back at me with a similar expression, his midnight eyes soft, as if he was apologizing with his eyes.**

**Then something dawned on me.**

**I was going to have to fight him to the death. But I didn't want to kill him, and it didn't look like he wanted to kill me, either. **

**We really had no choice, though.**

**I understood why he was apologizing.**

**"Let's get this over with. Tasha, I want Scott dead. I'll handle Derek. And Jake?" Mr. Dente questioned his son.**

**Jake looked over at his dad, looking like he was just as mad and reluctant about this as I was.**

**"Don't kill Ari. Hurt her enough, but leave her hanging on for dear life. I want to do the honors." Mr. Dente said in a deadly voice.**

**"I don't think so." Derek let out a growl, and in the blink of an eye he had shifted, tackling Mr. Dente.**

**Tasha did the same to Scott, and in an instant they were all fighting around us. I looked up at Jake.**

**"I don't want to do this. I don't want to kill you." I whispered. He stared at me.**

**"I don't want to kill you, either. But I don't have a choice. Dad's orders," Jake said in monotone, before letting out a low growl as he shifted into his hideous wolf-form. I sucked in a breath, doing the same.**

**"Don't go easy on me." I growled, before jumping into the air and tackling him to the ground, swinging a punch at him, which he easily dodged.**

**"Wouldn't dream of it," He ground out, rolling over so that he was now on top of me. He tried to ram his head into mine, but I moved out of the way, just barely missing the blow. I easily threw him off of me, red fury coating my eyes now.**

**I had decided on one thing. It was life or death.**

**Swinging myself up onto my feet, I stood up straight. Jake glared at me from a few feet away, baring his teeth at me before charging towards me.**

**I grabbed his arm just in time, throwing him back onto the ground before body slamming myself onto him. I swung my fist back again, this time more ready and determined.**

**There was a choice I had to make. Either I die, or Jake dies. **

**I punched him as hard as I could, ****grinning in satisfaction at seeing blood squirt from his nose.**

**I chose Jake.**

* * *

><p>Updates will be different from last time. I now have two different Fanfic stories going, so I'll try to alter between updates. I'll aim for a chapter or two every week for Beneath The Woods (and my other, of course, but it's not for Teen Wolf so you guys don't have to read it or anything).<p>

I'm going to try to pre-write a boat load of chapters between updates so it'll be easier on me. If that works out, then I'll give you extra updates whenever I can, but don't expect extra chapters ALL the time, okay?

Again, thank you guys SO much! I've never been more motivated to write! :)


End file.
